A Shadow of a Chance
by Harley McCoy
Summary: The Eternal Calm, the name given with the birth of peace after Sin's death. Spira was supposedly safe; yet, a new threat lingers in the shadows of parts unexplored and Tidus and Yuna, strangers to each other, must save Spira. AU.
1. Chapter 1

November 7, 2011

**Summary: **The Eternal Calm was the name given to the birth of peace after Sin's death. Spira was supposed to be safe, never again to suffer as it once had. Until now, as a new threat lingers in the shadows of parts unexplored and Tidus and Yuna, strangers to each other, must find a way to save Spira. AU.

**Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to Square Enix, except what I have created from my own imagination.**

**A/N: This story is beta by 6jrz422. **

Shadow of a Chance

Chapter 1: The End Game for Peace

Shaded white clouds that promised rain sauntered over the Luca Stadium. Patrons of the infamous Blitz Ball Tournament moved almost haphazardly to find seats to the second day of matches. The tournament lasted about a week, and people from all over Spira would travel to glimpse amazing acrobatic feats. However, the daughter of High Summoner Braska didn't have to scramble to find good seats to see the brawny, powerful players stream across her view. She was considered "one of the fortunates." Faction leaders and other important dignitaries of Spira were allocated a special area to view the games without worry.

Layered in beautiful reds, blues, and purples, the walls were catered to the upscale. Tables were placed in the back of the spacious room for the special guests to partake in. Leaders from the four factions: Machine Faction, Youth League, New Yevon, and Old Yevon, and representatives from different islands all gathered in harmonious celebration as dozens of teams from separate parts of Spira competed for the glorious Blitz Ball Cup.

Standing as still as a temple statute Yuna listened to her father and Praetor Tont, one of the leaders in New Yevon, talked about her future. New Yevon was led by a council of praetors as opposed to Old Yevon, or Yevon for short, who used a feudal system, per se.

"Kunimi and I have practiced and ensured that Yuna be aquatinted with her heritage, both Yevon and Albhed," claimed Braska. Yuna was always impressed with her father's calm air. No matter the situation, he was confident and self-controlled, but never cold. The young woman listened, her fragile hands clasped by her chest.

"We would love to have Yuna stay with us. I assure you Baralai will be the utmost gentleman," Praetor Tont said, with a waggle of his eyebrows. Both men shared in a few chuckles. In the background the trumpets called for the commencement of the opening ceremonies to begin.

"Ah, well, I would be so pleased to release Yuna into your care, but it will have to wait. Cid has imparted on my wife that his niece stay with him, first. I imagine his daughter had a hand in Cid pressing Kunimi for Yuna to visit prior to her studies at Bevelle's temple."

For a moment Praetor Tont looked insulted, but then laughed. "Cid is an excitable and determined man. If nothing else, a smart man for knowing when to cave and stand his ground. I'm so happy that when Ayame announced her pregnancy, she gave birth to a boy, not a girl." His eyes trailing and then spotting Yuna beside her father, he added, "Not that having a daughter is a bad thing – though, Yuna is the exception – the exceptional exception."

Braska smiled and nodded, noting the arrival of sports casters and Grand Maester Yo Mika, Braska moved to watch the opening ceremonies, gesturing for Praetor Tont and Yuna to follow. The conversation ended with Yuna's visit being expected within a few months.

Everyone crowded to watch the ceremony: the singing, opening acts, and finally the players saunter in to wild calls and screaming women. Yuna watched, absently. Her mind on the conversation just moments ago and the fact she never said one word.

-FFX2-

Within the hour, the first game had been delayed due to an injury. So, as the crowed waited for the two teams to regroup, Yuna moved to the food area. She didn't need to turn around to know her cousin, Rikku, was bounding to her. Since Rikku was Albhed, she often waited for Yuna to break away from the other Yevonites before approaching. The Eternal Calm began ten years ago, but many old feelings of distrust lingered. The peace her father and the consulate were making slow progress. Yuna, though she would never say it, believed it would be generations before the blanket of intolerance would dissolve. That's why sanctioned events like this were so important. Yuna was no fool; the reason her father attended was not just to enjoy the sport as a sport, but to ensure things went without uninvited distractions.

"Hey, Pops said you're comin' to Home with us, like right after the tournament," Rikku squealed. Yuna gave a meek smile in return. The blonde's uncontrolled energy was okay – for her. An ambassador-in-the-making needed to have poise and grace, and so Yuna tilted her head in a bow, her hands lightly clasped in front of her.

"Ugh, Yunie," she whined, "lighten up. I mean, I know your parents told ya you have to be serious, but they aren't gonna be there, ya know?" Her younger cousin, barely seventeen, swayed from the tips of her toes to her heels with impatience and frustration.

"Yes, but I am sure that Uncle Cid will report to Mother," Yuna rebuked. The daughter of Braska eyed the bowl of punch, but held strong not to get a drink, yet. Rikku was . . . rough and . . . ungraceful, sometimes . . . most times. Anything, like a drink, was easily susceptible to being cannon fodder to say, a white dress, such as Yuna's.

"Ah Yunie, have some fun, will you? I mean do you even want to be an ambassador?" Rikku crossed her arms over her chest, poignantly.

"T-to be a-an ambassador is an honor, Rikku," Yuna hushed, trying not to draw attention to them.

Rikku, who was dressed in tiny green short-shorts, orange tank that revealed her midsection, and high boots that reached her knees, just rolled her eyes. Yuna took a note of dress difference between them and pondered how Rikku pulled it off, like she wasn't half naked.

"I know, I know, great honor and stuff, but do you want to do it, Yunie?" Rikku's eyes bore into Yuna's and it made the fair skinned girl shiver. Yuna never recalled being asked by others or her parents! It was bestowed like a fated prophecy. Yuna's eyes strayed, not willing to answer her cousin's question.

"Listen, Pops doesn't want me to be on Brother's airship 'cause he doesn't trust me, like Uncle Braska –"

"Rikku, Father trusts me," Yuna cut off, glowering. _How does he not trust me? Yet is willing to have me visit foreign lands without them and study for a very important and pivotal position. I am to mend two races!_

"Okay, Yunie. Sorry, I was just saying . . ." Yuna watched Rikku play with the long, oversized scarf, with trims of orange, yellow, and green. "Never mind."

The daughter of the Albhed leader, Cid, skipped back to the other Albhed, the game called back into action. Yuna watched, almost stupefied by what had happened. Her mind caught on her cousin's words. _It's not true. I do want to be an ambassador, I do . . . I think._

-FFX2-

Tidus felt his face compressing under the strength of the wall. Most of Norio's threats were muffled as one of his ears was suctioned to the stone column, the vibrations from the stands jostling his brain. Tidus hit the floor, bracing with his hands at the last minute. "Are you crazy?" he snapped.

"I'm not joking, runt," Norio clarified, foam collecting at the sides of his mouth. The youthful, blonde blitzer looked over his shoulder from the ground.

"Well, beating on your star player certainly isn't going to win you the cup," Tidus reminded. He slowly rose, rotating his arm in a quick test to see if Norio's hold had done any damage.

"The Mighty Faction better win the cup or I'll end your life." Norio turned, no longer caring about the young man he had just manhandled in the empty Machine Faction locker room. The rest of the team was warming up outside. They cleared like frightened chocobos when Norio, the machine-excavating captain asked to speak with Tidus, alone. As much bull shit as Norio spat, Tidus held no reservations Norio would do something like beat him senseless if he didn't lead the sad and pathetic blitz team to victory.

While most would suspect that a Machine Faction team would bring some value, they held little potential. Since most muscled Albheds that worked for the Machine Faction, an excavating group that dug up Spira's history with special attention to machines were not permitted absence for a game, only the scrawny were left. Now, Tidus wasn't scrawny, but he was not a towering man. His physique spoke of fitness and attention to appearance, not burly and beast-like. Tidus grasped the door knob, when a memory stopped him.

_**A robed man stood at the edge of a city in ruins. Tidus was young, crying and dirty with tattered clothes evidence of narrow escapes. His name was Father Zuke. His deep, serene voice flooded the small ears of seven year old Tidus. "Whatever happens, Tidus. You must be like a chocobo and keep hidden. Lay low my young boy."**_

"_**Chocobos are those yellow birds, right?" Father Zuke nodded. "They're weak and scared of everything!" Rubbing his eyes from poured tears and grime, Tidus searched the eyes of his escort. **_

"_**That is not . . . Tidus, I need you to always be on your guard. Remember that, son."**_

Tidus grew angry, _just another person that left. I don't understand why I have to hide?_ Tidus growled in frustration, entering the outside area of the stadium with renewed motivation. The day, though cloudy, would not bring him down. He would lead his team to victory.

-FFX2-

In the kaleidoscope of oranges, blues, and purples, the sun was setting over Luca. It was the last and final game for the cup. Yuna was wandering the room, completely within her own thoughts. It was the syrupy, proper voice of Leblance, daughter of a prominent sphere hunting group that grabbed Yuna from her reverie. Leblanc's heels, even on carpet, trumpeted her arrival, as well as the _thud, thud, thud_ of her two subordinates, Logos and Ormi. The older men were hired babysitters more than legitimate sphere hunters. If Yuna wished, she would have disappeared, but sadly, not the case.

"No surprise to see you here, Love." The pixie cut of golden hair seemed to emulate Leblanc's intentions – malicious and dangerous. "Though, that's why we're all here. The sprouts growing in the shadow of better flowers . . . that's until they wilt and die then we take over."

Yuna thanked Yevon that her hair swayed like thick flimsy branches, covering her face so Leblanc couldn't see the fear in her eyes. Looking at the table of food, yet not hungry in the least, Yuna finally responded. "Y-yes, I suppose so."

"Yes, but for some it is more a shelter . . . given a cushy position in society, never to feel the burden of arduous work." Yuna flinched, knowing Leblanc was reloading for another insult. The magenta outfit was more than a glimmer in Yuna's vision, calling to the young woman to face Leblanc, a siren's song she couldn't resist.

"Actually, I'm studying to be an ambassador," Yuna softly defended. Her bi-colored eyes met the chocolate one's of Leblanc's.

"I'm sure you'll study, or at least clock in the time, but really Yuna, what is Spira to you but a glass exhibit you'll never truly touch, only see. You are the most decorated person to look the part, and that's all."

Yuna trembled under the low cackle in Leblanc's words. Yuna scrambled to come up with response to Leblanc's biting attack. Suddenly, a voice, collected and assertive, slipped into the conversation uninvited, but demanding of attention. "What's wrong Leblanc, jealous? Sphere hunting not the most elegant career here?"

It was Paine. Her crimson eyes, so rare they were memorizing regardless how many times seen. She was the daughter of the Crusader's High Commander. They protect the citizens of Spira outside the influence of Yevon, old or new.

Her nonchalant warrior stance overwhelmed the percolating argument, at least for Leblanc. Sensing the cavalry, Rikku not far behind, Leblanc scoffed and left. Believed to be a celebration of victory, Yuna felt a hallowed anger.

"Nice job, Dr. P," Rikku chirped. The young and spirited Albhed was pumping her fists in congratulations. So caught in the moment, Rikku lightly punched the silver-haired woman in the arm. "Yeah, you showed that nasty b-witch," the blonde corrected, searching for her father to see if he had heard her.

"Yes, thank you, Paine," Yuna bowed in gratitude, melting inside. _Leblanc was wrong, Spira is not the glassed piece never to be touched – it's me!_

-FFX2-

In the shadows stood two figures conversing in secret; the empty, small arena box was set aside for Grand Maester Mika and his associates to watch the game. Solely for tradition and nothing else, Mika would sit there. Yevon did not hold the presence it had while Sin was alive. Sin, a monster birthed from a war so very long ago in its death took with it the power and reverence Yevon held. For some, it was a loss too great to live with.

"We are very close, but without being able to bring in large machinery without suspicion, it is taking the men longer," Maestor Wen Kinoc said, pointedly.

"What is close?" Masestor Seymour Guado demanded. He paced, his figured almost entirely outlined by his long, vine-like blue hair.

Kinoc sighed; he had no other details to give the impatient half Guado, half Yevonite. "It's close, that's all I can tell you! But, know that very soon will we have possession of Vegnagun."

~ End Chapter 1

**Please leave a review. Feedback is always a wonderful gift to receive and doesn't take much time to give. And, if you really like my story, hit the 'story alert' key, so you never miss an update. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

December 1, 2011

Chapter 2: Life and Death of First Love

Her walk was brisk and focused. She wanted away from that room – that woman. Not long after Leblanc had stalked off because of Paine – not _her_ – Yuna excused herself from the room. Of course Rikku protested and wanted to follow, but Yuna insisted that the Al Bhed's assistance was not needed.

Gulls flew freely around the pier and Yuna's heart ached. Cawing and circling and diving all to the birds' own accord. She wanted that. Badly. Yuna was older than Paine, and yet, she was the one being rescued. The young socialite wanted more than anything to scream and even punch the blonde with the pointed witch heels in the face. But, she wouldn't and perhaps that was the worst part.

-FFX-2-

Tidus released a long held breath. Well, he had done it, in spite of all the threats from Norio that rained on him since the first match he played. The Mighty Faction was in the final match for the cup. They were even leading by a few points, but Tidus knew how quickly that could change. Surprisingly, they were not playing the Luca Goers as suspected, but the Bevelle Beasts, highly religious and often preachy muscled-headed priests. And, from what Tidus learned, the Bevelle Beasts played dirty.

Tidus stretched his arms wide and yawned, even though he wasn't tired. Actually, he was on pins and needles. He wanted to win, and for once, prove he was more than a lowly marine excavator. As the blonde athlete started his way back to the lockers, having left to gain some quiet during half time, he was shocked to see a young woman, close in age, crying.

-FFX-2-

A gloved, wet hand laid carefully on her shoulder, completely shutting down the water works in fear it was her friends, Yuna turned around carefully and swallowed hard as piercing, ocean colored eyes looked into her bi-colored ones. His eyebrows raised in curiosity at her.

His voice was soft and tentative. "Hey, are – are you okay?"

It was almost surreal as it dawned on Yuna that the player didn't recognize who she was. It was a wonderful feeling because his words were not filled with false caring and obligated duty.

"I'm – I'm fine, really." But, the man before her titled his head to one side, seeing her lack of confidence to make the answer truth.

At first, Yuna was certain that she was hearing his heart beating, they were that close in proximity. Then looking over his relaxed stance and boyish grin, she was sure the pounding was her own. She must of done something subconscious because the stranger before her was grinning even more so.

"If you say so, I guess I have to believe ya," he leaned away and it was cool as the breezed whooshed between them, emphasizing the space now created. "I'm Ti, one of the players on the Mighty Faction. Maybe you heard of us?"

Yuna smiled."How couldn't I? You're the underdog team that has everyone rooting for them . . . even me." She looked away, afraid that her attempt at flirting fell faster than an uncoordinated shoopuf.

"Then I guess were the luckiest team around if we have someone as pretty and nice as you for a fan."

Yuna giggled and blushed, and suddenly felt even more shy than normal. Somehow, if she spoke she felt it would ruin this rare opportunity where she was normal and not some piece of fragile glass. She watched him cross his arms over his chest only to stuff them in his pockets and then move one hand to his hip while the other hand sought refuge at the back of his neck.

"Yuna!" the voice was commanding and yet, light at the end. It was no doubt Paine's and it was coming from the closest stadium gate entrance.

"So, your name is Yuna," Tidus said, grinning again.

"Yunie! Where are you?" Yuna could hear some further mutterings, most likely Rikku cursing in Al Bhed because of the absent response. Yuna wished for this little moment to never end.

"Yuna!" This was not a mistaken holler of her name. It was Bartello, a bouncer, per se, and a devout Yevonite. If the stocking and somewhat dull-minded man caught Yuna associating with a blitz player, and more importantly scummy Al Bhed (even Al Bhed had a class system and blitz ball players were not high on the hierarchy), he would have a fit.

-FFX-2-

Tidus watches Yuna quickly run to the gate entrance. Her white dress with purple design swayed as she dashed across the walkway. Tidus was crestfallen until Yuna turned around. "It was great meeting you. I, uh, I had a great time, thank you." Tidus hoped he didn't look as surprised as he felt. Yuna performed the blessing gesture and continued to meet whoever was relentlessly calling her.

_Father Zuke was being lead by a tree-like creature Tidus had never seen in his short seven years. The man seemed middle aged and filled with wisdom from experience more than learned by scholarly means. Concealed behind a piece of ruins at the entrance of an abandoned city, the green haired man spoke, "Zuke, this child is very important. You must keep him and his true origins a secret."_

"_Praetor Jysical, is there something I am missing?" Father Zuke asked. Tidus was holding tightly onto Father Zuke's robes, almost hanging on them to keep stable. Brandished with scratches and mud, Tidus was feeling weak. _

_Jysical looked around, his face pensive in thought. "Not now, but I will surely inform you later."_

Tidus sighed, considering returning to the locker room early. A shiny light aimed in his eyes forced Tidus' attention to the ground. It wasn't a light, but a necklace. He picked up the delicate jewelery and recalled Yuna wearing one.

"This must be hers." Tidus moved to return the necklace then it dawned on him that he had no clue where she sat.

_I'll see her after the game, _thought Tidus. A smile crept up uncontrollably on his face. _Then I'll have another reason to talk to her._ Tidus tucked away the necklace carefully in one of his pockets.

The blitzer started to jog his way back to his team when a group of Yevonite guards who had been lingering not far away, circled the Mighty Faction player.

-FFX2-

"Careful, Yunie," Rikku warned, stepping beside her cousin. "What're you looking at anyway?" The perky blonde also began leaning over to search for what her cousin may be looking for.

"What are you doing?" Paine asked, jutting a hip out, arms akimbo, looking rather indifferent at the situation. And even though the question regarded both girls, only one answered.

"Yunie's looking for someone," Rikku informed then smiled devilishly. "You wouldn't be actually watching the game, would you?" The Al Bhed princess had never known her friend to be a sports fan. They watched the ambassador in-training slowly scan the arena, ignoring them entirely. "Err, Yunie, what are you looking at? I want to know," she whined.

Paine rolled her eyes and flanked Yuna on the other side. Paine's interest was now piqued. The trio continued like this for awhile, when a ruckus from behind startled all three, almost causing them to fall over the balcony.

"What's wrong Norio? You not handling the loss well?" said Rikku's mother, Michiyo. A group had gathered as Norio began to stomp and swear, conducting himself like a toddler.

"That brat – I'm gonna kill him." An unsettling silence flooded the room. Norio soon noticed it, too. Looking around confused, the rough pirate mumbled.

"Surely you aren't going to truly kill a man as a result of a game?" Kunimi asked, suspicious of the man's intentions.

"N-n-no, I – I wouldn't be so upset if that jackass was at least out there. He abandoned the whole team!" Norio explained.

"That is peculiar that a blitzer of his caliber would not show up for the last half of a game."

Rikku searched for the voice in the amassing crowd. It was Baralai's. A young man on his way to becoming one of the maesters of New Yevon; he is much respected among everyone for his objective point of view and diplomacy.

Baralai was talking with Gippal over the player's weird absence. Rikku would have stomped over and demanded information from the Yevonite – she never trusted Yevonites with the exception of Yuna – but had seconds thought when she saw who Baralai was conversing with. Gippal was there and she was not speaking to Gippal. The pompous jerk! The slime ball skirt chaser!

Finally, the loudmouth Al Bhed was struck with an epiphany. "You were looking for him? Why?"

Yuna froze her face flushing. Realizing she had struck gold, Rikku continued. "So, how do you know him –wait, that's who you were talking to? That's what you were doing!"

Some heads turned, each girl blushing, Rikku tittering at the newly gained attention. Soon everyone went back to the third degree Norio was receiving, no longer interested in the two women.

"I just have a really bad feeling," her cousin confessed. Yuna's concern for the missing blitz ball player visibly weighed on her shoulders, and both Rikku and Paine exchanged worried looks themselves.

-FFX2-

Tidus coughed as the Yevonite guard connected his fist with Tidus' stomach. Two guards were holding him while two more guards alternated to give an assortment of punches and kicks. The last guard and leader of the group continued to heckle Tidus.

"You filthy Al Bhed think you are equal to us, just because you have knowledge of machines. Well, here is some news, you will never be better than us."

**CRACK!**

Tidus tried to sling back a retort, but he was certain after that last punch his jaw was broken. Through only one eye, as the other had swollen shut long ago, Tidus watched the scene in a blur.

"And to think you were going to take the cup – ha!"

**CRACK!**

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered that the numbing sensation was the source of another connected hit to his ribs from the other guard's steel-toed boots. It felt like hours that he had been subjected to this beating, but he knew that it was maybe fifteen – twenty minutes max. He should have known better than to try and talk his way out when he seen the guards coming. Through the cracked goggles he was wearing, Tidus watched with his one good eye the leader pace back and forth in front of him.

"Your kind started the war with Sin. You are responsible for the numerous lives that were killed by Sin. And now, you want to spread that filthy machine ideology to us, again! Are you looking to have Sin return? We should just lock you all up and get rid of the problem now!"

**CRACK!**

A spray of blood rained on the offending guard after he launched another punch to the blonde's broken face. Tidus couldn't believe it, but seeing the outrage on his face, the blitzer attempted a slurred apology in hopes of avoiding a worse retaliation.

Tidus cringed at the incoming swing. He wasn't that lucky.

-FFX2-

The game was near ending. Paine sighed, her bangs that were brushed to the side flipping up from the sudden breeze. Yuna had been walking in small circles since Rikku discovered her secret investment in the young and missing blitz ball player. Rikku stopped a hair short of colliding into Yuna who had stopped suddenly.

"I can't stay here."

"Huh?" Rikku was facing Yuna in a heartbeat.

"I have to find out what happened." Yuna rushed from the room; her parents and others protesting and questioning the sudden break away. However, Yuna was too fast to be stopped, and soon Paine found herself apologizing and assuring she would find Yuna with the crazy Al Bhed right behind her.

Paine began pushing herself harder, noticing Yuna was gaining distance from them.

-FFX2-

Yuna had forgotten her friends, the dignitaries, everyone. She scanned the spot, but he wasn't there. Unwilling to give up, she traveled to the following pier – nothing. Yuna was panting, her fear choking her.

_One more pier, _she thought.

And, there he was, laying face down on the wooden dock. Yuna could feel her panic overwhelm her, washing her cheeks in tears. She fell to her knees, slowly turning him over. An inaudible murmur trickled from Tidus. Yuna gently hushed him, trying to assess the damage.

Paine trotted to a stop when she saw Yuna hunched over. Upon closer inspection, Paine realized the person she was attempting to save was none other than the missing Mighty Faction player.

"He-he needs help," Yuna stuttered. Paine nodded, leaving to find someone to save the player. Rikku stayed behind, shocked into stillness.

"Yunie . . ."

Yuna's mind hummed with different possible courses of action to take to ease his pain. Yuna laid her hands on his bumpy abdomen, confirming broken ribs. Rikku leaned over her cousin's shoulder. In awe, she watched his nose snap in place, almost certain that her cousin was . . .

"Rikku I need you go get help!"

Jarred from her thoughts she rushed to search for assistance.

-FFX2-

Yuna was stirred from her prayers at the sound of approaching footsteps. Tidus was still very injured and Yuna could only try to apply pressure on some of the more severe open wounds, and hope he would recover. Looking over her shoulder was a fair skinned woman dressed in a midnight colored dress, with buckles holding it together. The woman looked familiar, but she wasn't sure from where.

-FFX2-

Lulu continued to stare at Yuna, certain she had seen her healing the man before, but was told seconds ago that he was in need of help. Lulu was bewildered how her assistance as a healer was needed when there was someone already white magic knowledgeable there. Before she could voice her confusion, Yuna pled for her to heal him.

Lulu reluctantly did as asked. She was not a known for her white magic, rather more so her black magic abilities. But, hearing the frantic Al Bhed cry for help, she agreed to follow her. Mouthing spell after spell of curaga, the young man stirred.

"Yuna," he strained, his hand reaching for hers. The name was one she had heard before. She was Lord Braska's daughter! It was both an honor and worst fear of Lulu's. Braska was a very powerful man, and judging the situation his daughter had attached herself to, Lulu was uncertain she was to be some accomplice.

Declaring the young man cured, she promptly left.

'_Something is going on and I do not want to be a part of it.'_

-FFX2-

Even with the cracked and scratched up goggles, Yuna knew the man in front of her was starring into her two-toned eyes. Frowning at the inability to see his sparking eyes, and wanting much to see them again, she was tempted to remove his eyewear.

Paine returned with Braska, Auron – her father's guardian on his pilgrimage to defeat Sin, Cid, and Seymour.

"What's going on?" Cid demanded, looking more towards Braska then anyone else.

"It's obvious," began Seymour who was then cut off by another emerging group. Loud arguing and cursing exploded from behind them. Lee, Auron's son, was navigating two of the guards that had been related to the attack toward everone. Seymour looked surprised then recovered his features. Yuna had been watching the half Guado, half Spirian carefully. Since their first meeting ten years ago, Yuna always felt fearful and weary of the revered maestor.

"I found them gloating about having taught an Al Bhed a "lesson"." Lee was very strong minded like his father. He was also very protective of those who could not protect themselves or who had been wrongly done. His dark eyes and dark hair were a stark contrast to his ashen skin. He looked vicious by those standards alone, without the dark mesh-netted shirt that defined his sculpted torso.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Auron asked in his gruff voice, adding a tinge of threatening demeanor to his prey.

The guards seemed to trip over their words. When things looked bad, one stepped up and said that he was stopping a thief. Yuna, who was cradling Tidus as he regained his bearing, balked at the accusation.

"And what had he stolen?" Braska asked.

"That necklace." The guard picked it up where it had fallen out of Tidus' pocket, and showed it to the high summoner. Braska inspected it, his eyes widening.

"This is your necklace, Yuna." Yuna stretched her hand to see the piece of jewelry, though she didn't need to. From her spot she knew that it belonged to her.

"He must have stolen it," Seymour announced, stepping forward. "You know how _they _are."

"What'd ya mean by that?" Cid snarled; his hand already balled into fists.

"Calm yourself," Seymour chided. "You know as well as I do what I mean," he added pointedly.

"Wait, wait, I found it. I was going to return it!" Tidus interjected. "The chain must have snapped."

"The necklace is broken," Rikku pointed out. She was looking at it from her spot next to her cousin. Yuna continued to finger the delicate charm, stunned that she did not notice its disappearance earlier.

"Or so he says. Perhaps he snapped it when trying to steal it," Seymour countered. Tidus narrowed his eyes at the dignitary towering over him.

"Do you remember losing it?" her father asked, gently. Yuna looked up at him, reminiscent of times when she was a little girl, her father so tall and untouchable. For a long time Yuna was lost in her memories, the others seeming to fade away, leaving her and Braska.

"I-I, we were talking. I-I don't recall feeling it slip – but it doesn't mean he took – he was comforting me because I was upset – not at anyone, I was just overwhelmed, and I . . ." The more Yuna spoke the worst it sounded and all the time she rambled Tidus was watching her with a face that spoke of betrayal and most of all hurt. By now he was sitting upright by himself, staring at her in disbelief.

"So, you don't know, Yuna?" her father asked, cutting his daughter off.

Closing her eyes, she wished desperately to disappear. "No."

"High Summoner Braska, this young delinquent had taken advantage of your daughter. Let justice prevail. I will see to it that he punished for his crime."

"To be beaten again?" Lee snorted, crossed with the results.

Seymour hissed, "No, and I will investigate this matter concerning the handling of this situation personally, so it does not happen again. I am just as horrified." His guards looked to protest, but Seymour glowered and they promptly shut their mouths.

"Braska," Auron implored of his friend, clearly unconvinced of the guards' justifications.

"I _trust _you, Seymour," Braska conceded, his words firm. Yuna scurried out of the guards' way while they hoisted Tidus up, handcuffing him as they led him away. Yuna glimpsed Tidus looking back, his face full of anger. And, Yuna was sure that it was at her and no one else. She was glad, for once, that she couldn't see his eyes. It would make everything that much worse.

Eventually, the crowd dispersed. Bartello was called and directed to escort Yuna anywhere and everywhere until they returned home to Bevelle. Walking back to the private seating area, the young ambassador trainee felt the stares of her friends drilling into her skull, filled with questions she didn't want to answer. Yuna wanted to scream her innocence . . . but she couldn't because she wasn't.

~ End Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3 and Trailer

February 12, 2012

**A/N: Thank you for giving my story a try and don't forget to read the trailer at the end. **

Chapter 3: As Dreams Roll Down Hill

They were standing on one of Luca's docks, the commotion of the afternoon having finally settled. Tidus was escorted into a transportation cell carrier while Yuna and her friends were returned to their families. Yuna had kept silent after the debacle. She was in her own world, having removed herself from everyone.

"Yuna, now that everything has been taken care of, what happened?" Kunimi looked over at her daughter. Placing a loving, tender hand on her small shoulder, Kunimi continued, "You've never been so . . . insubordinate, Yuna. Leaving without a guard is dangerous. You're not home, ruhao (honey)."

"I'm sorry, sysy(mama). I was not thinking." Yuna sparked with hypocrisy. She was not sorry; in fact she thought it was thrilling to challenge someone without the knowledge of winning. "I was concerned for the player." Yuna peered up from her view of the floor boards, sensing her mother was going to question her about Tidus she quickly excused herself, promising to be more considerate if a similar situation were to arise.

Yuna was certain to be given a stern lecture from her father in regards to her desire to be a liaison for the two races she embodied. It was a heavy responsibility that she knew came with a lot of publicity. Helping fugitives would damage her young career. She understood this, but her father would remind her again. She so wished she had wings like the gulls, able to fly away.

-FFX2-

It was dark, dreary, and smelled of stale water. Little light filtered into the corridors that Seymour had the guards dragging him through. The rusted door at the end of the long hallway whined as it opened, a burst of musty, old air hit everyone. Tidus tried to break free as the guards coughed viciously from the dirty cloud that came rolling through, but his plan was unsuccessful.

With a loud _thud_ the cell door was sealed behind the blonde. Most of the guards had been dismissed; one or two of the Yevonite soldiers remained to protect the maester. For a long moment Seymour measured his captive from head to toe. "The elusive Al Bhed, the favored prince of my father."

"Power hungry freak!" Tidus raced to the edge of his cell, clasping the bars that separated him from the free world. He wasn't entirely sure where he was, but he knew it was too far for anyone to rescue him.

"I don't understand why my father bestowed you a pardon after having trespassed on sacred ground, but I am here to serve the justice that was wrongfully omitted all those years ago." Seymour smirked, cocky and spoiled with his cleverly hidden wickedness. He turned and retreated to the passageway they had all just come from. "I'll be back you heathen."

Tidus snorted, already looking for an escape. The place was obviously some unvisited part of Bevelle. He remembered rumors drifting through the excavation boat he had been working on, they spoke of hidden secrets underneath the city. Tidus never believed in them fully. He was very wrong as he was certain he was sitting in a section of long forgotten history.

Hours of trying to find loose bricks, secret passages, and weak frames only resulted in him coming up empty handed. If he was lucky he could trick one of the guards into letting him out . . . that's if they ever came back. As night slowly punctured the sky, Tidus felt his hopes dwindle.

_**Father Zuke knelt to face Tidus, they were alone so they could talk privately. "You must not mention your birth place, Tidus . . . ever." Father Zuke intently watched the little boy's face for confirmation.**_

_**Off to the side were a small group of Yevonite guards explaining to the superiors how a small boy could have slipped past them. Unbeknownst to them, Tidus never entered the ruined city; he was simply trying to get out. Resigning to the grim situation the colorfully clothed priest quickly explained, Tidus thought best to do as suggested. Tidus felt confident the man was not trying to trick him. Looking at the others, he spotted a young boy not too much older than he, who looked very strange with long, spindly blue hair. Next to the boy was Praetor Jysical who was delegating to the guards and talking to the priests. **_

_**Tidus shivered when the boy finally spotted Tidus looking at him. Right away Tidus knew that he had found enemy that day. "My name is Ti," he said, finally answering the priest. **_

_**Father Zuke smiled then waved some people over. They were thoroughly covered in different leathers and cloths. Tidus almost runs from them, thinking they were monsters. Father Zuke spurts out some language Tidus is positive is completely made up. Then he's given a gentle shove toward the two people. By now, Tidus has figured out one is a man and one is a woman. **_

_**Praetor Jysical explains that Tidus was poisoned by Sin – something evil Tidus understands from the gasps that ripple through the group and those on the outside. He knows it's a lie, but is reminded again by Father Zuke, who crouches down next to Tidus and whispers in his ear, "Remember, who you are and where you came from must always be a secret. You must lay low forever, my son. Otherwise, you will be in a grave danger. Always a secret, Ti."**_

The flashback ended and Tidus shook his head as he lay back on the bench. "I should have listened. How in Spira am I going to get out of this?"

-FFX2-

Yuna growled, effectively backing Shelinda into the corner of her room. Her nursemaid was frightened stiff. So afraid, Shelinda's attempts at talking were moot. "I – I can't believe they don't trust me!" Yuna, who was exhausted from her fit, flopped on her bed.

Hesitantly Shelinda inched to her charge's side. Gently she sat down and looked down at her friend. "Your parents worry. They care about you a lot, Lady Yuna. Plus," Shelinda paused, as if thinking of retracting her current thought from being vocalized, "you recently . . . experienced an uncharacteristic event where you temporarily disregarded any regal training and practice to search for a stranger." Shelinda stood up and moved to clean up Yuna's rampaged room and start packing the young woman's things for her trip to Home.

"He wasn't . . ." The protest was cut short. Yuna hadn't divulged that she had made friends with him, just merely talked. Despite her berating herself for the lack of courage she had to defend him, she only sunk lower by trivializing one of the best moments of her life so she could win her parents' trust and step into their good graces again. "I'm pathetic." It was more for her than Shelinda, but her cheery nurse replied nonetheless.

"You're not pathetic, Yuna. You had a lapse in judgment, that's all."

_Is that all it was?_ Yuna thought. Had she gone temporarily insane? Her lips curled into smile thinking about the man she met at Luca Stadium. No matter how much she tried, even using her fingers, Yuna couldn't budge the smile she wore or shoo away the glee she felt.

Yuna stirred from her reverie, hearing Shelinda call her, each time more frustrated than the last. Shelinda was meek, kind of like Yuna, except Shelinda was lower in class, either way her nursemaid would never show anger or be angry with Yuna. She held up a top for Yuna's approval before packing it. When the approval was given, she continued with her work.

"I will prove them wrong," the summoner's daughter proclaimed.

"Uh-huh," Shelinda replied, folding more clothes into the chest. She began to hum; no longer worried her charge would tear her in half. Yuna huffed, still lying on her bed. Something bothered the future ambassador. With a sudden surge of confidence, Yuna vowed, _I will. I'll prove them wrong . . . I have to._

-FFX2-

She ached from head to toe. 'Playing in the sand' was a poor definition by Rikku's standards. The Al Bhed shuffled her feet into the administration of the Home and Sand Excavation Offices. The sudden dimness of the metal hallways compared to the blinding sun made her weariness turn into whininess.

She reached the room, which always felt small because of all the paperwork that was dumped into it by different workers and departments waiting for things to be filed. The normally cheery Al Bhed was looking forward to chatting with her cousin until she seen the mirrored look of misery on Yuna's face.

Yuna sighed, stopping mid-filing to see her cousin hanging in the doorway. She smiled then moved on with the copious amount of work assigned to her by her Uncle Cid. Papers were stacked neatly and while Rikku was impressed by the new management, she was clearly aware that Yuna was unhappy.

"What's up?" Rikku asked, skipping into the room and hopping on the desk. Yuna hastily reached for the swaying stack of paper that Rikku's ungraceful movements caused.

"Nothing, I'm just . . ." She took a second to look around her temporary office, " . . .overwhelmed." Yuna slouched in the chair and met her cousin's eyes.

Yuna had been working inside for weeks, since the Bevelle native had first touched foot at Bikanel Island. Since the ambassador-in-training had no experience with sand terrain, excavation, or defending herself from fiends, Cid dismissed the idea of her working in the field. Yuna was much better suited for office work. It was a softer and more mentally arduous job. Of course, Rikku agreed with her father, for once. Yet, looking at the saddened face of her cousin, someone she called her best friend, Rikku realized that maybe that wasn't what Yuna wanted.

_It's so hard to know sometimes. Yunie never says what she wants and it's just so much easier to tell her, anyway._ Rikku pondered the thought then made plans for she and her cousin to meet up later. The blonde Al Bhed had some things to take care of first.

-FFX2-

They were throwing wads of sand at each other; if a person were blind they would believe the cackles and cries were from seven-year-olds and not two seventeen-year-olds. Rikku arched her back to narrowly dodge a mushy ball of sand that Gippal had thrown at her. The nights in Bikanel brought cool, crisp air. It was a stark contrast to the day, and for almost every resident of Home, it was something looked forward to.

The desert was topsy-turvy. Day was night and night was day to the Al Bhed who lived here. Everyone worked in the morning and then slept from afternoon to evening. When the sun fell and the moon rose so did everyone from their homes. The night life in Luca had nothing on the night life in Bikanel. Another cry from Rikku stirred Yuna from her trance and dragged her attention to her cousin. Gippal had his arms wrapped around Rikku, spinning her around and around. Eventually, after a few revolutions, the two dropped into a heap.

Yuna was watching them from a balcony at one of the lounges that was a little less boisterous. "It's not hard to understand why most men don't bother going after Rikku." Yuna slowly turned her head, seeing it was Nhadala standing next her, the newest excavation worker smiled.

Nhadala was as hard as nails and took no shit from _anyone_, including Cid. Yet, there was this feminine side to her, she was very pretty, her eyes soft and sensitive. Yuna surmised that's maybe why she was never seen without her goggles on during the day, if any worker – man or woman – knew how kind she could be they would be inclined to take advantage of their Director of Sand Excavation. Yuna was first intimidated by her, but now she knew that there was no need, well, as long as she didn't get in Nhadala's way.

"Well, Rikku is Cid's . . ."

". . . daughter, I know, but that's not why men do not seek her out like ravenousness dogs to meat. If Rikku could detach herself from Cid she would – you should know that better than anyone being the summoner's daughter." Yuna was about to interject but wasn't given any room. "Gippal and Rikku have been toddling after each other since they could first walk. It's pretty much recognized that they are off limits regardless if they are together or not. No one wants to incur the jealous wrath of either Rikku or Gippal. Few have tried and none have escaped unscathed. In a few cases, Gippal was asked to leave Home for a short period by Cid."

"But, I didn't know they were . . ."

"They're never "officially" together . . . it's just understood," Nhadala informed.

"It's nice . . . that they have each other." Yuna combed her fingers delicately through her hair, slightly surprised that the other woman let her get out a complete thought. She didn't look at her superior, just at her cousin and her "boyfriend" playing outside in a secluded part of the city.

"Everyone has that. They have that ability. It's that people are ignorant." At this, Nhadala looked directly at Yuna, her soft swirled eyes intently looking into Yuna's eyes. "People push it aside or hide themselves away from love because finding your soul mate, your other half, is scary and time consuming. But, everyone can have that, Yuna." Yuna was certain that she was speaking from experience and that Nhadala was giving Yuna some advice.

"I'm headed inside. I want to enjoy tonight before it fades to morning." Yuna waved, but she was already inside.

-FFX2-

It wasn't long before Yuna was visited by someone else. She glimpsed the end of the blessing gesture custom of Yevonites. Baralai, dressed in is colored robes (mostly blue because of his place in the hierarchy) of apprentice praetor, better known as high governing priest, came beside the half Al Bhed, half Yevon woman. "My lady," he greeted.

Yuna chuckled. Even in private, he was ostentatiously polite. He seemed to never let his guard down. Yuna realized what part was dominating, stereotyping a culture she was just as easily allied with. It was hard being born into rivaling races, and it was a burden unbelievably hard to describe to be assigned the task of unifying them.

"What are you doing here, Baralai?" Yuna asked, pretending to be annoyed with his arrival. She was still outside. Now leaning on the rail of the balcony to hold her tired feet, she waited for him to reply.

Baralai laughed at her feigned aggravation at him. "I 'escorted' Paine to Bikanel on the false pretense I was attending to you." It was evident that Baralai need not escort nor help Paine. She was the daughter of the Crimson Guard leaders. She was more than capable of handling herself, which is why he had to use Yuna to make his reasoning for going convincing. Everyone would believe that she would be having a hard time, since she was so fragile.

"Eventually, you will have to come clean that you and I have no interest past friendship. How do you think Paine feels about this?" Yuna asked. Yuna had agreed to Baralai's idea of a pretend courtship so he could skirt any matchmaking from his parents and secretly date Paine. Yuna consented to the idea, thinking suitors would be less likely to pursue her with such a pivotal person linked to her. The sad thing was that soon or later she and Baralai would have to confess they were putting on an elaborate ruse.

"I know, but Paine is willing to play along so that she can advance through the ranks without her parents believing she is being weighed down by affairs of the heart. Her parents met through the system then married after each had earned the highest rank available. They're the commanders of the whole Crusader Army. They are currently in the process of putting together an elite task force called the Crimson Guard. Paine can't afford for her parents to believe she is being distracted by some high governing priest."

Paine was expected to achieve the same rank her parents held without any help. Yuna was cut so much slack nothing was worth working for, it was given without protest; on the other hand, Paine had to fight tooth and nail for everything and had been given nothing. Yuna felt compelled to help her friend, even if it meant going along with such a ruse.

The Crusaders, after the death of Sin, were more involved with public safety. The Crimson Guard in which Baralai referred to were more aligned with Yevon, but functioned separately, working to protect important people and facilitate the removal of more dangerous fiends, along with other highly dangerous tasks. Yuna dared not ask to intern with them, knowing she would undoubtedly be in over her head.

"When I do let the chocobo out of the bag, you will be vulnerable." Baralai was looking straight at Yuna.

"I will be fine, Baralai. I know that I cannot outrun the inevitable forever." Yuna heaved a breath. She forced herself to look away so she could regain some of her wavering composure.

"The inevitable?" Baralai gently turned his friend back to him.

"They will decide who I marry." It was said as a fact, no hint of difference. "You know that."

They were quiet for a little until Baralai started the conversation again. "Yaibal has been asking about you. Paine keenly threatened his life if he didn't leave her alone. She was no messenger. Nonetheless, he is interested in seeing you. I believe our charade is unraveling."

Yuna sighed and didn't answer. She didn't want to think about seeing Yaibal again. Yaibal was a liaison between the Youth League, the sphere hunters' headquarters, and New Yevon. He was nice and polite. Still, Yuna couldn't find anything excitable about him or in him. He was loyal and optimistic, but he was also narrow-minded and dependent . . . and he placed her on an even higher pedestal than anyone else. He nearly worshipped the ground she walked and it was unnerving.

"You will find someone, I know it, Yuna. And it won't be Yaibal. It will be someone just as grand as you." Baralai smiled, leaving as quietly as he arrived.

"Not if my parents have anything to do with it. I doubt love – true love is in the cards for me." Yuna yawned. It was very late and with one last look at the stars she turned to go inside and return home for some shut eye.

-FFX2-

"I never said she was heartless! You're putting words into my mouth." It was very late and quiet. Most everyone was sleeping in preparation for tomorrow's labors. The glow of Rikku's bedroom light is what led Yuna to investigate. That, and Yuna could hear the muffled voices of two people quarreling through the thick steel walls.

"No, but you may as well have." Their boots echoed against the hard floor. They were circling each other like territorial fiends. Yuna couldn't see them, but leaning in close to the door that was jarred open was giving her a good ear full.

"Come on Rikku, can you honestly say that she is the best choice to be ambassador for our people – a people that was oppressed for hundreds of years for trying to accomplish the same thing that Yevonites did, but differently?"

"Watch it, Gippal. That's my uncle you're talking about." Suddenly Rikku and Gippal came into view. The perky, blonde Al Bhed looked very small against the Machine Faction's Lead Engineer. Gippal looked shocked by Rikku's nerve to poke him repeatedly in the chest with each word.

"There is a difference between caring about people and being able to get things done. I think she is very giving and caring, but really . . . Yuna's not . . ." Gippal trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. Even with his eye patch facing her way, Yuna was able to glimpse his other eye glue itself to the floor.

"What? Finish what you were going to say," Rikku demanded. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her left foot impatiently.

"She can't stand up for herself. You were there for that Luca disaster. Don't give me that look! That's exactly the words you used. She doesn't know how to get what she wants _if_ she even knows what she wants that is."

Yuna covered her mouth in horror. Just as she felt her heart sink into her stomach at the finalized way he talked, she crumpled when she heard Rikku's voice. "I know, but she can learn. I know she can."

"Really, Riks. Is that why you invited Paine?"

"What do you mean, _Gip_?"

"Paine isn't the type to play in the sand on her own. And I'm shocked that your cousin bought that lie _you _concocted. Why in the world would Paine want to get away when she is geared up to take over that damn Crimson Squad – Guard – thing? I know that you asked – begged for her to take time away from her work to help you in making your cousin feel less weak and incompetent. But, you, me, and everyone else, including your father knows that she is so inexperienced that she needs two babysitters just to keep her ass safe from . . . everything!"

"Who told you?" Rikku exasperated. Her shoulders slumped as she deflated completely.

"Because it's obvious that if Yuna's to work in the field that she would obviously have to have some form of protection," Gippal explained.

"Damn, and I thought I had been really good at making it look official." Rikku sighed, resigning her façade of being angry with him. "I had to plead with Pa to have Yuna transferred. She was so excited, too. But after just one day of simple excavation I knew I couldn't do it myself. Paine said she would stay until Yuna was to return to Bevelle. She would then make up some excuse for her to return, too." Rikku leaned against her closet. "She was so happy – really she was – when I told her the news that Pa wanted her to get experience in the field as well as the administration part. I couldn't take it away from her. Promise not to tell Yuna?"

Yuna was fleeing back to her room, tears running just as quickly down her face. She never did hear Gippal's response, and quite frankly, she didn't care. There was nowhere to hide or run, it was plain and simple and clear for everyone to see. Yuna was unable to take care of herself. She was weak, bottom line. Or was it? Sitting on her bed, against the wall, she gripped the blanket. _That's it! I will show them! I will grow stronger. I'm tired of being a burden and worry for everyone._

-End Chapter 3

**A Shadow of a Chance Trailer**

**Cheering was heard all over Spira . . .**

Yuna, who is seven years old, runs to her father and hugs him. Braska spins them around, Yuna cackling in joy. Her father defeated Sin forever.

**That was the last that Spira was supposed to face extinction . . .**

Father Zuke kneels to face Tidus. "You must not mention your birth place, Tidus . . . ever." Father Zuke intently watches the little boy's face for confirmation.

"My name is Ti," he answers. Father Zuke nods.

**But, insidious plans bridge together two unlikely heroes . . .**

Standing on the outskirts of Bevelle, Tidus addresses Yuna. "Say good-bye, princess. This will probably be the last time you see this place." The city is so far, it looks untouchable. Yuna looks at the city she called 'home sweet home' for so long and realizes she is gifted with her wish . . . freedom.

**To save Spira, the line between good and evil will be crossed . . .**

Yuna watches Tidus smooth talk a free passage for them. The sphere hunter women guarding the airship lift giggle and swoon for his charm. The summoner's daughter feels her blood boil and her hands tighten into fists.

"That's Ti for you, a charmer. I wouldn't take too much stock in what he says. He'll do anything or anyone to get his way," says the woman who had just sauntered over. Yuna watches as Tidus continues to string the girls along on false words.

**Alliances will be made . . .**

"Move mage!" Luzzo is firm in his words. Lulu does not budge. Wakka's fingers twitch in anticipation of the battle that is sure to ensue between magic and machine.

"I will not let you cross, Luzzo." Lulu breathes deeply, and looking into her eyes, Wakka knows that even she is scared.

"You leave me no choice than." His words are solid, but his eyes plead for her to turn and move. Their friendship is over with the next action.

**Risks will be taken . . .**

Rikku and Yuna peer in between some tall grasses near the Moon Flow. People are starting to gather to wait for a turn to cross the water, but no soldiers have showed up yet. "It's now or never, Yunie."

**Will they win . . . ?**

"If you love Yuna, you will get up and fight!" Paine says to Tidus, watching the man struggle with staying alive. The huge machina groans in protest from years of nonuse. Tidus sucks in more air, the gunshot wound to his chest pulsing violently.

**A Shadow of a Chance**

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. If you want to keep in the loop, hit the 'story alert' button. **


	4. Chapter 4

April 2, 2012

Chapter 4: The Dangers of Ignorance

His stride was long and powerful. The thudding of each boot landing heavily was a contrast to his normally precise and elegant steps. Seymour was hastily making his way to the lower sanctum of Bevelle's temple.

_Grand Maester Mika was hunched over, looking old and frail, peered up at the towering half Guado, half human high priest. "I am unhappy with the progress. You had promised me the machina would be up and running. Our plans are slowing, which makes them vulnerable to exposure. If those Albhed get wind of our intentions, they will be able to have enough time to stop us!" His voice wavered from the strain on his weary and overused vocal cords. _

_Seymour glared, but nonetheless restrained himself from stepping out of line. Mika was the leader of the Bevelle Church, and so as to be respectful – for now – he would placate to the old buffoon. "I have Wen Kinoc working with our men to having it in working order as quickly as possible. But with all due respect, they can only proceed at night or when convenient as to leave little suspicion of our agenda. Since not everyone can be trusted."_

_Mika stopped his pacing and faced the large, blue haired man. "I want results, Seymour. Next time we meet I want to hear that the machina is operational and ready. I can't give instructions to move forward until I know we have the resources to do so."_

Seymour curled his lip in digust. He hated Mika's superiority. Seymour planned to overthrow the man once they succeeded in their plans. The old priest had his time and Yevon deserved a more competent leader. He could see some rays of light stream in from the outside world. It was the only sign of hope, and if he could, Seymour would plug that up too. He didn't want any hope reaching his captive. It had been weeks since he had imprisoned the blitz ball player. His state of mind and body were growing weak.

"_**I don't understand father. That heathen trespassed on sacred ground. Why are we not punishing him?" a thirteen-year-old Seymour whined. He had his arms crossed over his chest, discontent written all over the teenager's face.**_

_**Jysical turned around, having been shuffling papers around that were on his desk. "He is but a little boy, my son. He, I'm sure, didn't know better. Not only was he nearly killed in struggling to find his way out, but he lost his parents to some fiend, as he was alone when we found him." Jsyical bent over slightly to level himself with his unhappy son. "How would you feel if you're mother and I passed in some tragedy?"**_

_**Jysical watched Seymour and the young man knew why he stared so hard. He was looking for sympathy, but Seymour had none. Seymour found it inexcusable to let the little boy go free. Rules were set for a reason, so that others were made to follow them, the lowly dwellers of Spira. He snorted, "As you wish, Maester Jysical." As Seymour exited his father's office he remembered the private conversation Jysical had with Father Zuke, the one they made sure no else heard. Shutting the door behind him, now standing in the corridor of their expansive home, Seymour had two vile thoughts swimming in his tainted mind: that boy would be served justice regardless of how long it took him, and losing his parents really didn't bother Seymour and perhaps he would be better off without them holding him back.**_

The maestor's teeth gnashed together, his jaw throbbed from the pressure from grinding them. Slowly unclenching his jaw, he rounded the end corridor and entered the holding area. A guard was standing statuesque at the corner of his prisoner's cell. Coming into Tidus' view, Seymour beamed at the sight. The blitz ball player was on his hands and knees, his right eye swollen shut. He was spitting up blood and clutching his rib. Finally raising his head to look up, Tidus growled. "What are you doing back here? Checking in on the inhumane treatment your men have been so freely giving. You just wait . . ."

"Please, spare me the empty threats of revenge. No one has mentioned you since I took you away in cuffs. You have been forgotten, you lowly urchin. You were nothing when you were born and will die as nothing. But not yet. I'm not done torturing you. I hope your life was grand, though I doubt it. Because you will pay for the unworthy and undeserving amnesty you were granted," Seymour spat. "No one is coming, not your fat, slob-ish, cretin boss or the naïve little high summoner's daughter." Tidus lunged for him, but missed as always, the bars standing in the way. Tidus collapsed from weakness, back to supporting himself on his hands and knees. Seymour's eyes narrowed on the miserable blonde.

"Make sure to eat up, I'd hate for you to be too weak for my guards to practice their crowd management skills."

"Why feed me? How do you know I . . ." Tidus took a shaky breath. "How do you know I won't just let myself die."

Seymour crouched down menacingly. "Because you believe in that silly thing called hope. That someway you'll escape. But my father isn't around to save you this time." His laughter was deep and rich, echoes pinging off the walls. Standing back up, he took one last look at his captive. Then he turned away and gave instructions to the guard to ensure Tidus ate, even if it meant shoving the food down his throat. Instructions given, Seymour left in a better mood. There was no way Tidus would escape. No way, no how.

-FFX2-

Yuna pulled herself up, her fingers were red and blazing, they pulsed with anger at the amount of laborious work they had been pressed to perform. For the last two weeks the soon-to-be-ambassador hunted in the unforgiving dessert. Yuna hadn't told Rikku that she had overheard her cousin and Gippal talking about her. The jagged rock from the abandoned ruins they were excavating was cutting into her hands. She could see blood prickling to the tops, but she ignored it. Her muscles complained loudly, shaking under their exhaustion. _I've got to do this,_ she thought. She looked up to see that she still had a ways to go. Rikku and Paine were already at the top, waiting for her. Rikku asked if she wanted help, but Yuna declined curtly, suddenly more determined to continue the climb up.

She could hear her friends' conversation as she made her way closer to the top. "I don't know what's gotten into her?" Rikku said, worriedly. "She's been accepting harder and harder hunts. She's going to get us killed. I mean, the Northern Expansion is the most dangerous place. She is not ready for this. I'm barely qualified for this area!" Rikku whispered harshly. Paine nodded, looking every so often in Yuna's direction, checking that she was okay. "I mean I'm going to have to get someone else to help out. Is Baralai busy?"

"No," Paine said firmly. There was no way Baralai was to be dragged into this. Yuna was happy to see Paine put her foot down, but as her cousin and friend talked, it only burned her up more than she felt already. She could do it, they just had to trust her. With each pull up of her body, Yuna became more and more outraged.

Just as she reached the top, her body forfeited. Her right hand slipped and her legs gave way. Rikku and Paine quickly reacted and caught her by her hands. At first Yuna resisted the help then relinquished to the fact that she no longer had the strength to continue to climb. When they finally pulled her up, Rikku burst with questions. "What was that? It felt like you were pulling away from us. Did you want to fall?"

"Maybe," was Yuna's quiet reply. She was panting hard, supporting herself with her hands on her knees.

"What?" Paine and Rikku said in unison, surprised.

"You could've taken us with you and killed us all. We were trying to save you! Are you crazy?" Rikku said exasperated, her arms wildly gesticulating.

"Errr, you're always trying to 'save me,'" Yuna shouted, "the both of you!" She looked at Rikku then Paine then returned to addressing Rikku. "I heard what you and Gippal said. I heard you tell him how weak and incompetent I was. That I wouldn't make it."

"Yunie . . ."

"Don't 'Yunie' me, Rikku. You're the worst offender. You felt you needed to call Paine to babysit me! You were too coward to tell me the truth. You're – you're a real sneaky bitch," Yuna was red, she felt slightly dizzy.

Once shocked and mortified for being caught in her lies, Rikku was now red with fury. "Bitch? Bitch? Hey, listen here, you wouldn't even have seen the light of day until you went skipping back home to mommy and daddy. If I didn't beg and plead and nearly throw a damn tantrum for you to go and play in the sand, you would still be locked inside." Rikku paused to catch her breath, then continued to holler at her cousin. "And! I had to get Paine if I wanted us to live. You thinking your some frickin' pro, accepting jobs that are well out of your league. If it wasn't for Paine's help we would be dead and I'm not going to risk my life just so you can go home and say you know our people. You know shoopuf shit about what it's like to be a hated Al Bhed! You and your cushy Yevonite living!"

Yuna gasped, completely caught off guard by the last of Rikku's rant. That's when all civility was cast aside. Rikku began swearing and arguing in Al Bhed, Yuna trying to keep up with the speed of the conversation. Rikku smiled now and then as Yuna jumbled her speech to keep pace with her cousin. However, Yuna wasn't entirely out of her element, managing to throw some verbal assaults of her own. That was until the warrior had had enough.

-FFX2-

Paine watched the conversation escalate, sensing that Rikku and Yuna were only going to continue to descend into immaturity if not stopped, the silver haired woman stepped between the two, "Hey, shut it! Both of you." Yuna and Rikku launched their last few words each then quieted under Paine's steely gaze. "You're acting like children. Stop it! I didn't sign up for this." Paine saw Yuna open her mouth, but plowed over the Yevonite easily, not caring to hear what her friend had to say. "I am not going to waste my time here if you're going to act like babies." Dropping her hands, she stepped back, so she could see both of them easier.

"You were wrong, Rikku, to lie, and I was wrong to go with it, but Yuna you are not prepared, or equipped knowledge-wise, or have enough field experience to take on these difficult jobs, especially without consenting with us. You are being reckless and putting our lives and your life in danger."

"How else am I to truly prove myself when you're always coddling me." Yuna had watery eyes, and so did Rikku.

"First off, throwing yourself into extreme missions will only get you hurt, it won't teach you anything. Secondly, I don't coddle. I don't baby. I will protect my friends, though. Did you see me ask you if you wanted assistance up this ruin – no. Because you should be able to climb this. An Ochu is a different story. Lastly, we aren't going to get out of this stupid job unless you two stop it." At this both cousins crossed their arms and huffed.

"That's it, find your own way out. But, since I'm the only one with experience fighting fiends of this caliber, I wish you two idiots the best of luck." Paine turned away and started toward the inside of the ruins in hopes of finding another way down.

"Wait!" they called. Paine stopped and returned back to her friends.

"You can't leave," Rikku cried out in frustration. Her arms hanging loosely in defeat.

"I-I'm sorry," Yuna sighed.

"No Yunie, you're not. I mean no one gets over this so fast. Paine's right. Let's . . . let's just go home. I mean, are you really sorry? Because I'm not ready to forgive or be forgiven." Rikku eyes were sadden and red. She waited as her cousin bit her lip nervously.

"No," Yuna answered after a long moment. "I just . . ."

Paine watched in awe as she observed the cousins work it out and possible grow a little, personally.

"Let's agree to be civil, okay?" Rikku proposed. Yuna nodded. The two women began taking a step toward Paine in means to catch up, but halted mid-stride. Paine heard a hissing, rattling sound then a thundering roar. _You've got to be kidding me,_ she thought. Turning around, she saw the monstrous Worm pour out from a cavernous, landing with an ungraceful boom in front of them and their exit.

_If I die, they'll lose all respect points they've earned,_ Paine grumbled to herself.

-FFX2-

He hacked, coughing up wads of blood. He wasn't even aware of his blood loss until the yellow and black spots rained in his vision. He knew he was near passing out. The cracked, leaking walls outside of his cell faded in and out. Cackling. He could hear cackling from the three guards. It was stupid in hindsight to have made an effort to break free from his cramped home.

He had pushed his luck and thrown his body weight into the guards once they opened his cell doors. He never made it close to exiting. Now, there he stood as they held him up by his once gold wheat locks – now dirty and dingy. He knew they were saying degrading things about him and the Al Bhed, but his ears were swollen shut and he no longer could see out his left eye. His body throbbed and soon Tidus was retching. The little bit of sustenance he had procured from the slop they feed him was on the floor mixing with his blood.

The cool, hard ground was an immediate answer to where he was. The guards had left, but the blitzer didn't know how long ago. Tidus tried to move his legs. He wanted to sit up so he could lay on the bench, off the icy concrete, but his body denied him his wish. _This is it. I'm going to die_, he thought as a tear slid down his drawn and distorted face.

-FFX2-

He had passed out and was on death's door step. Bahamut, dressed in his long blue hooded cloak and red shorts, stepped through the bars and next to Tidus. The blonde's breathing was very shallow and faint.

"This shall not be," the youngest looking aeon spoke aloud. He knelt down and waved his tanned, small hand over Tidus' body. The boy shook his head, disappointed in the people of Spira and Yevon's followers. Things in the future had crippled in the worst ways under the guise of materialistic prosperity. "If nothing changes, it is certain destruction will have its final say."

Tidus' breathing was growing stronger, his face retaining its charming, boyish features. The prisoner's fingers twitched and the inaudible mumbling of past transgressions slipped from his tongue. "I wish I could heal you fully, but surely that will result to inquiries. But, I will not let you die here, either. Do not worry, your escape is close. Stay strong Tidus from Zanarkand. I did not bring you here to die under a fool's wish."

Tidus started to stir, accusations of someone being there floating around. Bahamut wasn't concerned because he was transparent now, having returned to his spirit form. _Soon_, thought the boy. Soon they would be uniting.

-FFX2-

Jecht would never, ever give any omission to enjoying the sunset. All alone, he stared at the fiery golden-orange sun as it reached out and mixed with the sea. Purples, reds, yellows, and blues tangled together. It was serene, clarity surrounded the old blitz ball player. The sand was darkening and cooling, the canopy leaves of palm trees swayed in the whispers of the breeze. His team, including his two sons, had been dismissed hours ago.

Jecht took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Hmph, you sorry?" Auron's gruff, sarcastic voice cut through Jecht's reverie. He snorted some type of laugh. "Since when are you ever sorry for anything? A man who purposely caused problems on Braska's journey and my life. A man who made us travel poor because of having to compensate for everything he destroyed, like that shoopuf you thought was a monster." Auron stood beside his companion. "And why do I think it's not for me, that apology."

"Because it's not." Jecht stood up, brushing the sand off him. Auron cocked an eyebrow at the rough-edged blitzer. "I was thinking . . ."

"That doesn't sound wise. When you think, Jecht, Braska and I paid for it." Auron chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yeah . . . well, this is actually something serious, I guess. My boy . . ." Jecht sighed, stretching his arms over his head. "When the Fayth rewarded me with a real life . . . I don't know . . ."

"Jecht," Auron pressed. The tanned, tattooed man had a problem expressing himself, and the high summoner's guardian was not going to waste his time waiting for Jecht to feel like coming clean.

"I thought they would bring my family here, too." Jecht refused to look at Auron while he talked. They both just stood there, entranced by the sunset as it dipped further behind the sea.

"Maybe bringing three dreams to life was too much."

"Maybe."

Auron discreetly rolled his eyes behind his shades. "Is everything okay with Rema and the boys?"

"Yeah, our sex life is great – oh yeah, and the other stuff too. And the boys are boys, you know, Auron." Jecht snickered watching the swordsman's disgusted face. Jecht knew how much his friend hated when he was coarse and vulgar.

There was silence. Part of Jecht wanted to leave, knowing his wife had sent Auron to find him, but part of Jecht wanted to stay . . . maybe to anger the old, sword totting man.

"Seeing that Al Bhed blitzer play the way he did. To see him do _my _shot like that. He reminded me of Tidus. If the shrimp had been any good that is."

"You think he's him? Because others have done the shot before. He probably saw you do the Jecht Shot Mark III when he was a kid." Auron was a man of rationale, fairytales didn't exist in his world.

"I know he's not him, you asshole. I was a bad father not an idiot. I would know if my own boy was here walkin' around. But, no one's ever done it like that – like me." Jecht whacked Auron in the arm rather hard, insulted by the insinuation.

"There's a difference? Hmph. That's why you try harder with the boys, Jecht? Want to do it right this time, eh?"

Jecht didn't answer. He turned away, the sun gone as was his desire to continue to talk.

-FFX2-

"So, are you and Baralai going?" Rikku prodded, taking a sip of her drink. They were sitting in a small area designated for excavators to relax while on their break. Usually full of people, the women were the only ones there. Having returned from the Northern Expansion so late, everyone else was out and about in the city.

Paine glared menacingly at her friend. She was sitting sideways on the chair as so she could lean against the back of the chair. When the Al Bhed didn't waver under her stare, Paine folded. "No," she said flatly. The silver haired woman glanced at Yuna, catching the Yevonite off guard.

"I wouldn't worry about his parents gaining suspicion. Our parents know that were 'interested' in each other but unofficial due to our 'obligations'." Yuna cast her eyes downward. She was holding a letter in her hands, reading the last few lines. "Plus, according to this letter, my parents accepted on my behalf Yaibal's offer to escort me to the Eternal Calm Ball." She ungracefully flopped into the sofa against the wall.

Rikku and Paine gawked at the forwardness of her parents. "I'm sorry, Yunie." Rikku took another swig of her drink, sitting on the chair backwards, her one leg through the rungs as to not inappropriately reveal too much.

Yuna shrugged, her demeanor completely changed from earlier.

_The Worm curled, rising higher and higher. Paine had shuffled back to Rikku and Yuna. The trio continued to move back until it was noted by one of the group that any closer and they would fall off the edge. "Wha-what is that?" Yuna inquired._

"_A Worm." Paine lifted her sword preparing to fight. No other option was available. They had nowhere to flee._

"_A big meanie! It's like a giant vacuum with teeth," Rikku explained further. The Al Bhed pulled out her dual blades, an unacceptable weapon for this type of foe, but all she really had to fight with at the time. Yuna grabbed for the gauntlet gun she had been given by one of the workers. It was a cheap weapon that wasn't expected to be used at all by her. Holding the gun straight in front of her, the weapon shook more than the ground that the worm slithered about on. _

_Paine darted at the beast, hacking mercilessly at it. After the third strike the Worm cried out in pain. Rikku zigzagged toward the fiend, quickly picking up any gil or potions that had fallen off the worm's sticky skin coating. Yuna was the only one to stay in place. It was surreal. Standing there, watching her friends battle an unimaginable monster. _

"_Yuna!" Paine shouted. Looking up, the ambassador braced herself as the Worm dropped down on her._

"It doesn't matter really," Yuna said, brushing off the sympathy. "I was already warned by Baralai that Yaibal had been asking about me."

"I thought I had threatened to end his life if he bothered you," Paine mumbled. Her legs were crossed as were her arms over her chest.

"Well, you know that I'll be there to keep you company," Rikku said cheerily. Yuna half quirked a smile in gratitude for her cousin trying to soothe the burn she felt from her parents not having the common decency to talk with her first.

"What about Gippal?" Yuna asked. It would be unusual that the Machine Faction was not invited.

"Oh yeah, well, he'll be there too. Cdibet zang (Stupid jerk)." Rikku took another sip, emptying the beverage.

Yuna rolled her eyes, not even wanting to know what he done this time. Looking over, it was apparent that Paine shared the same sentiment.

_Yuna landed hard on the ground, her shoulder throbbing. Slowly she lifted herself up to see the Worm getting up. Inside the crater, that had been left by the fiend, was and unconscious Paine, who had sacrificed herself for Yuna. The summoner's daughter soon recognized the trouble they had gotten themselves into as a result of Paine's actions._

"_Ahh, Paine, oh no!" Rikku criend out, dodging another of the Worm's tail whips. Suddenly, a strong wind blew past. Yuna thought it was a sand storm until she looked away from Paine to the fiend who was sucking in air at a rapid, enormous rate. "Yunie, hold on." _

_The ruined area inside the cave shook violently, stalactites shaking wind chimes above dropped like falling razor teeth. Yuna pressed herself against the wall of a ruin. Rikku screamed as she fell off the edge of the ruin's platform. Yuna, who had had her eyes closed, opened them. Her cousin was dangling for life at the edge of the cliff. The impromptu earthquake settling, Rikku scurried up cliff-like ruin and to where Paine lay. Yuna moved to be with her team when she halted in her tracks. The Worm plunged down and swallowed up Rikku. _

"_No!" Yuna shouted, tears immediately mixing with the sand on her face, little mud trails forming. She raced to Paine, unleashing round after round of bullets at the Worm, hoping it would spit her cousin out. Making it to the warrior, Yuna faltered, seeing the Worm hover ominously over her. _

_Luckily, in the last seconds before the Al Bhed leader's daughter was ingested, she poured a high potion into the warrior's mouth in a last attempt at saving her life. Paine's arms quivered as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. A rumbling noise erupted from their enemy and then Worm regurgitated the blonde. Green slime sheathed the thief, burns and tears all over her skin. "Heal her," Paine ordered, running at the Worm to distract it._

_Yuna wanted to protest, but wasn't given any chance. "I can't heal her," she whispered to herself. The Yevonite had almost no alchemy training. She had little need to know how to mix potions and mixtures because there had always been someone else there to do it for her. Recalling the vague lessons from Shelinda, Yuna haphazardly concocted what she believed to be a high potion from the remnants of Rikku's supplies. _

_It took a few seconds to complete, and in the background, somewhere, Paine could be heard fighting the Worm. Rikku rolled over and vomited. "Uh, I . . . I messed up," Yuna admitted in a trembling, defeated voice._

"_Yeah, but at least some of the poison is gone," Rikku assured hoarsely. The Al Bhed vomited again then put together a high potion effortlessly together for her immediate use. The two watched Paine drop to one knee, her energy near depletion. Throwing two bombs in the Worm's directions was a nice diversion for Paine to gain some distance away from the beastly fiend. Carefully, Rikku got to her feet and stumbled to meet their friend. _

_Aiming, she tossed some water bombs then a lightning one at their adversary. "Let's go," Rikku snapped, seeing Yuna still kneeling where she had left her._

Rikku tossed her drink away and stretched. "I'm going to bed. I'm pooped." Paine nodded, standing up to stretch. The blonde waved and left, the warrior and Yevonite still remaining in the room.

"I know you think we baby you and that you have no control of your life. But, either way, good job today." Paine patted Yuna's arm, leaving her to her thoughts.

_Yuna waited as instructed for Rikku to throw her next bomb concoction at the Worm. When the explosive was near its target Yuna released a volley of ammo at the device as it was seconds from touching the gigantic fiend. A concussive domino of elements bombarded the Worm, ending its existence. Pyreflies swirled and danced into the air, vanishing. _

_The trio reunited and took a few minutes to let sink in the battle they had won. "That's it," Rikku cut in, "I don't care what you want, Yunie. No more Northern Expansion digs!"_

_The three women broke out into relieved laughter, before Paine reminded them, "Still, we better return with something. So let's find that sphere."_

-FFX2-

Yuna felt the cool warmth of death and peace meeting, and saw the blinding whiteness through a bright portal of light that led to the overwhelming depth of power the Farplane brought. The circle of life cast a view of the flowers, the never-ending falls, and quiet of everlasting rest. She stood somewhere underground. Then everything was black around her. A roar from a beast with wings and a golden chariot wheel on its back stood tall, almost human as it crossed its arms over its scaly chest. It had a dragon's face. Its scales were a dark midnight color with the exception of its wings, which were vibrant purples, blues, and reds. It looked over its shoulder, reassured by Yuna's presence. She was dressed in a blue, ruffle collared mid drift that seemed to drape in layers over her black lace skirt. Her tan calf-length boots were soft and smooth. The hide of her boots were light, but resilient.

Yuna was amazed by the amount of her skin exposed by the foreign attire. It was form fitting without being considered degrading. The beast was standing as if waiting. Yuna wasn't sure why she was here. The elegant, blue staff in her hand was no doubt a tool for summoning. Is that what she had just done?

"Nice job," broke in a voice. Yuna turned and discovered a woman dressed in the same outfit. It was a mirror reflection, except the woman's eyes were hazel-brown and her hair was long and shimmered in the slivers of light from above.

"Who are you?" Yuna gasped. But, a thunderous boom from something ominous came to life in the darkness. It hissed and whined and its shadowed form moved in spurts. As much as she tried, Yuna couldn't see it.

"It's time," the other woman called. Yuna panicked, shaking her head.

"A time for what?" plead the frightened summoner's daughter.

But it was too late as a burning red light engulfed them all.

-FFX2-

Yuna sat up, her blanket crumpled in a pile on the floor, having been kicked off in a furious fight. Yuna felt the cold clammy sweat coat her skin and discolor her tank and shorts. She was in her quarters, all alone. No beast, no woman, no monster hiding in the unclear dark. "It was a dream – no, a nightmare."

Yuna discarded the thought of going back to sleep. "Relax Yuna, you're only trying to process the day's events." The near fatal battle with the Worm and then finding the treasure, a sphere and some blue prints, must had taken a greater toll on her than she had realized. The three had played the sphere, which was a good decision as Nahbil, their excavating supervisor, had absconded their finding as soon as they touched base; not caring in the least about their numerous injuries.

In the sphere a woman – the one from her nightmare – gestured with her delicate blue staff at the winged beast in a dark underground machina station. It didn't make sense. And neither did the blue prints for a machina with music coded systems control.

Rikku proposed it was an old video taken of a summoner practicing their art for their pilgrimage and the machina was some old music player. But Yuna had never seen the woman before. The temples were filled with statues of summoners who had defeated Sin. And as far as the machina, she wasn't so sure about that one, either.

Paine had a simple explanation. The unnamed summoner had been killed before doing battle with Sin. The ruins were close to a thousand years old, so it was no doubt she was no longer as far as the machina, the warrior surmised that it wasn't their business and to leave the Machine Faction engineers to figure it out. They were just the messengers, right?

_But, why would a summoner practice in a machina factory, if that's what is was? Why build a machina that looked like a giant YAT-99 mixed with an oversized Iron Giant. It just doesn't make any sense?_ Yuna thought. She stayed in bed, contemplating the events from yesterday: the sphere, the Eternal Calm Ball, and the fiend.

~ End Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget, reviews are always very appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

September 9, 2012

Chapter 5: Freedom of Choice

Yuna sat up straight, breathing heavily. Little beads of sweat dribbled down her face as her room slowly came into shape in front of her. _It was a dream. Just a dream_, she repeated over and over in the comforts of her reeling mind. The beast was gone and so was the woman.

The dream! Summoning was forbidden, which wasn't protested seeing as it was obsolete, ever since her father had defeated Sin once and for all. Yet, why would she dream of summoning then? And who in Spira was that woman? And why did this dream haunt her like a pained apparition. Yuna groaned, resting her head into her hands. Without warning, a loud knocking echoed through her tiny quarters. "Who is it?"

"Me!" Too impatient for a 'come in' Rikku picked the lock and entered Yuna's bedroom. "I have some great news!" Yuna just stared, the aftershock of the dream still wearing off. Taking the silence as a plea to continue, Rikku did just that. "We are being reassigned! No more sand or heat. And most importantly, no more Gippal!" She was cheery, pumping her fists and jumping up and down. All her excitement was making Yuna's stomach turn. It was too early for that. Or perhaps, Yuna feared her life's safety. She had been taught how to swim for recreation in the lakes of Bevelle, not the torrent seas of Spira. Just what had Rikku gotten her into!

-FFX-2-

The waters outside the Omega Ruins were rough and so were the fiends that coasted through the endless sea. They were somewhere in the cavernous deck of a sunken but salvageable airship. It was an exciting find because many of Zanarkand's modes of transportation hadn't survived the war.

As delightful as the find was, the girls were preoccupied by a determined Tros who was unhappy with their trespassing on his territory. The fight was dizzying as they danced around and around, trying to avoid the fiend with its long, stringy tentacles that reached out for them with great tenacity.

Rikku squirmed away from the squid, barely escaping a tentacle attack. Paine deftly dodged its strike, hacking at one of the arms, resulting in an ear-piercing howl from their attacker. With the battle turning in their favor, Yuna breathed a mental sigh of relief. Yet, unbeknownst to her, it was a tad early to celebrate. The outraged Tros unleashed an unanticipated and unexpected nautilus charge that found a home in each of the girls. Yuna awoke in a haze. Somewhere not too far off, Paine was gesturing angrily for Rikku to throw the grenade.

Rikku pointed at the pin, reacting the problem. The pin was stuck. Realizing they were in grave danger, Yuna began to search for something to attack the fiend with. Looking all around the sunken airship deck, she at last spotted a broken railing that could function nicely as a crude spear. Without needing any instruction, the ambassador trainee swam up behind the Tros and thrust the spear into the monster. A horrifying cry rippled through the water.

Paine nodded towards the high summoner's daughter, a quick throw of gratitude to the beginner. The warrior just then dodged a halfhearted swing by the Tros, who was distracted with the pain of the spear impaled in it.

Rikku wildly waved her arms, driving to gain the others' attention. Not a moment later, the blonde threw the grenade at the fiend. Of course, with only seconds to react and only a little energy still left, Yuna could not swim completely out of the blast range. The force slammed the Yevonite into the compass at the center of the deck, leaving her in darkness.

-FFX-2-

Yuna came to on the cold, metal floor of the ship's deck. Coughing, she lurched forward and threw up over the side of the large vessel. Her stomach crunched until it couldn't spasm and tighten any farther. This was marine excavation. Just as she found her balance, her knees rattled under her weight, and she grabbed the railing for support. Her eyes were dark and her face drained.

"Hey Yunie, how ya feel?" Rikku put her hand on her cousin's back, her eyes soft and warm. Yuna didn't respond, the nausea still sloshing around.

"You took that hit pretty well, given _everything_," Paine pointed out, making sure to throw the Al Bhed a dirty look. "All in all, not bad, Yuna." Paine had her arms crossed even when giving a compliment. It was reassuring, but seeing as she had been knocked out and someone had to help her back to the ship, Yuna wasn't feeling like she had done a swell job. By the day's end, she was still relying on others. The warrior may have seen an improvement, but Yuna hadn't.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her cousin whined, "I didn't know that she wasn't out of the blast range. I was just trying to kill the damn thing. I mean, I saved our butts." Paine was already walking away with Rikku on her tail, explaining in Al Bhed her position for taking such action. Looking out at the ocean, Yuna felt deep down that she needed to do more if she was to achieve her goal of being independent.

-FFX-2-

He was rolling, his stomach burning with nothing to soak up the juices that worked to eat through its own lining. His face was swollen from a current meeting with the proactive guards that patrolled his little cove.

_He was resting on the bench that he was relegated into using as his bed. Seymour arrived as always, as it was about time to pay a visit to his captive. He talked and talked, venting and denouncing the heathens that trolled about Spira, free and unaccountable for the sinful crimes of just being born. It wasn't until Tidus was made to bow at the Guado's feet that the athlete's attention was focused on the self-appointed warden. _

"_Are you listening?!" Tidus garbled something incoherent. "I have grown bored of you, but it would be a shame to kill you if nothing but that your physique may be beneficial for jobs needing someone agile and quick, and would result in no cost to me if they . . . disappeared," Seymour said, the evil leaking from his voice. Tidus jaw set firm, gnashing his teeth together to keep from saying anything. "I will let your pitiful self live, if you will serve any and every one of my orders." When Tidus said nothing, instead of knocking an answer out of him, Seymour just smiled sweetly at the blonde. "I will let you ponder that as I go prepare for the Eternal Calm Ball. Enjoy your dinner." Tidus looked down to see a small moldy piece of bread on the dank floor given to him as supper._

Tidus relived the memory like a rerun of his favorite broadcasted blitz ball game. "Do I do it? Sell myself to the fiend that has the keys to my freedom," he asked himself, all alone again with a mushy, untouched, piece of bread.

-FFX-2-

The gala was a splendid event for only the select few to ever see. Decorations floated without effort high above them. The soft lights from the chandeliers and the live band were the painters of a fantasy come alive. Whimsical-colored tapestries that were draped around the expansive room, and the dance floor gleamed under all the lights. Tables set aside for dinner freckled the room, leaving enough space for attendees to flit about and mingle. People of all importance: island representatives, organizational leaders, religious leaders, tribal leaders, as well as expert sphere hunters and soldiers of the highest order were dressed and conversing with one and other.

Yuna entered arm in arm with Yiabal. She had arrived home early to check in with her parents and dress for the ball. Yiabal was in his uniform from when he was a Crusader. Allowed to keep his medals for his bravery at such a young age in the battle fought against Sin's more fierce spawn at Mushroom Rock Road, where many were killed, he was proud to show them off.

Yuna was wearing an elegant, navy dress that was cut out in the front to show up to her knees, leaving a train behind her. She matched Yiabal rather well, and was a stunning beauty for which people were awed by. Her hair was done up in a polished messiness, and she carried with her a small purse, matching the attire with silver jewelry (including her favorite necklace) and clear heels with swirls of navy blue inside.

They were paraded about, as Yiabal said hello to his fellow cadets and liaison pals that helped keep peace between the organizational groups. As they saved the most important for last, Yuna introduced Yiabal to Praetor Tont, whom Yiabal knew already through work. She had appeared beside her folks in enough time to hear a recap, as paraphrased as it was, by her father. He glossed over the scarier parts of Yuna's time at Bikinal Desert, however. "Yes, well," her father continued, "I think Yuna is about ready to return to Bevelle and finish her studies safely at home."

Yuna opened her mouth to protest. While things had been bumpy, most of her improvement had been in exploring and excavating with Paine and her cousin. Returning home now would be a disaster in Yuna's opinion. "Father, I think . . ."

"What, Yuna? What is it, Yuna, my dear?" Braska asked, looking at his daughter, as was everyone else in the small circle of the conversation.

"I think . . . I think . . . I will miss Rikku, perhaps – "

"Rikku may visit us," Kunimi intervened, touching the cheek of her daughter's face. "You have to learn both sides of your culture. It would not be fair or right to skirt one side." Her mother looked poignantly at her baby, and how could Yuna argue?

Her mother was known for her fire and feistiness, but it had been years since Yuna had witnessed that side of her. Living mostly in Bevelle had rounded off the "rough" edges of Kunimi, as the priestesses that watched Yuna would say in hushed voices to each other. Yuna never had a chance to be fiery and sassy. And looking at her mother, Kunimi knew that too. Knew that when it came down to it, Yuna needed to come home if she planned to make it to her next birthday.

_Even mother thinks I am beyond help,_ Yuna chided herself inside her mind.

"So, perhaps next week would be a good time to start with my daughter?" Braska asked, dropping his glass on the passing tray of a server.

"I would like more than anything to gain Yuna as my pupil next week, but our meetings are to begin for the renewing and the surveying of our ministry and its progress in spreading the word of New Yevon. As well as reporting on missionary work being done to the still recovering lands from when Sin lived. I am deeply sorry, Lord Braska."

Braska shook his head in a relaxed manner, "No worries. I'm sure I can have Yuna complete her tutelage with another person."

"I would be happy to have the honor of working with your daughter," interjected Seymour, who seemed to have crept up like an unwanted fog.

Yuna stepped back, watching her mother stand taller. Years ago, the Al Bhed and Guado almost came to the declaration and act of war because the Guado had not backed up the Al Bhed on their attack on the Sin Spawn at Mushroom Rock Road. While the Guado said they had never received word from the messenger, who happened to have disappeared – perhaps having been killed on his way – the Guado had waited like logs. The tension was smoothed out, but to this day, Yuna could see her mother bristle whenever Seymour was around.

"I am going to visit my brother, band with him in conversation," she tensed, mouthing 'careful' to her daughter. Only if she knew just how flexible and trusting Yuna had become having been raised by so many priest and priestesses, Kunimi would have doubled-back and returned to her daughter's side.

"Like I was saying, I'm sure I can learn so much from Yuna's adventures as she could me," he persisted. Yuna shivered under the intensity of his stare and the slithering of his words.

"Thank you for your gracious offer and willingness to help Yuna, but I was hoping to having her study under New Yevon," Braska countered politely.

"With all due respect, I am certain you do not plan to deny her all of her Yevon heritage, High Summoner Braska. Yevon has its faults, but like you who triumphed in the most extreme of adversity, so have we."

Braska tapped his foot and nodded. "I will consider this side you have presented. Yuna should learn about both sides of Yevon. I will let you know my final – "

"With the New Yevon meetings occurring presently, I can have Yuna stay with us. Tutoring her in all _my knowledge_ now, and then letting her go to New Yevon after the meetings over when she feels _right and full_," Seymour pushed, breaking eye contact for the first time with Braska's daughter.

Yuna's eyes were wide open in shock, while she was sure it had been layered in genuine concern something was wrong about it. Her mother's words rang in her head, warning her. It was then that something – someone caught her attention. Slowly she inched away. Being invisible made sneaking away from a crowd and her date very easy. Moving to the sparser area where the kitchen was still preparing the meal, she followed the stranger. She had to, she needed to, as if she was being compelled to go after him, she fled the ballroom.

-FFX-2-

Rikku was being escorted or better yet, guarded by her brother, Brother, and his friend, Buddy. She was 'sort of' attending it with Gippal like Yuna had for her parents' sake. Given that she and Gippal were not on good terms as of now.

Paine was granted the pleasure of going as an attendee rather than a guard, and so Becklam, one of the highest ranking officers and someone who her parents gleamed about, was taking her. Though, only secretly did Becklam and Paine only bare friendship, as she had made it clear that she was not interested in him in that way.

-FFX-2-

Rikku was dressed in an apple green gown that also had a cut in the front to show a little higher than her knees, allowing a train to follow in the back. At the top, ruffles lined around, and inside a separate pattern emerged. It was very cutting edge, befitting for the daughter of Cid, the leader of all the Al Bhed people. Her hair was done up with silver jewelry accenting her neck and wrists.

Standing next to Rikku, was a bored Gippal. He sported a magenta suit accented in oranges. It was loud and purposefully obnoxious. Behind them, was a plain suited Brother and Buddy, Rikku's non-official bodyguards. Brother shifted uncomfortably in his suit that was about a size too small. The sleeves ended by his mid-forearm and his pant legs discernibly showed his socks. Buddy had some more presence, going for a royal blue tux that fitted him well; though, he refused to give up wearing his sunglasses that he used for excavating.

"E lyh'd pameaja uin bynahdc ryt ic pa aylr udran'c tydac, fa'na hud veja oaync-umt," (I can't believe our parents had us be each other's dates, we're not five years-old) muttered Rikku under her breath.

"E ghuf," (I know) Gippal agreed. They stood awkwardly for a few moments, taking in the copious amount of food, plethora of decorations, and numerous Yevonites trolling about.

"Oui muug mega y lmufh, Gip," (You look like a clown, Gip) Rikku said, observing his choice of attire.

"Famm, E vaam cdibet vun ryjehk du lusa, Riks," ( Well, I feel stupid for having to come, Riks) he retorted. She tried to stop it, but she had to smile a little. They both were not fond of going to these functions, unable to ignore the feelings of unwelcome from the guests. There was a long pause until Gippal spoke again. "Oui muug hela, Rikku," (You look nice, Rikku) Gippal complimented.

Rikku smiled before acquiescing to her want to let go of her anger towards him. "Dra tyhla vmuun muugc mega y kuut bmyla du ryhk," (The dance floor looks like a good place to hang) Rikku hinted. Gippal caught on quickly, taking her arm in his and escorting her to the middle of the floor. "Cdyo!" (Stay) Rikku told her brother and his friend firmly. Brother looked about to protest, but Rikku cut him off. "Fa'mm pa veha. E'mm pa zicd yc paryjat yc Yunie," (We'll be fine. I'll be just as behaved as Yunie) Rikku assured. The Machine Faction worker looked at her skeptically as they continued on without Rikku's babysitters. "Famm E lyh dno . . ." (Well I can try) she giggled. Whispering because they were still in earshot of her brother and Buddy, Rikku said to Gippal, "Rao, oui fyhd dras mehkanehk ynuiht dra fruma desa?" (Hey, you want them lingering around the whole time) Gippal laughed, shaking his head.

_Maybe I was wrong about Gippal being jerk. He is fun to hang out with,_ Rikku thought as they were absorbed by the crowd on the floor, no longer in the line of view of her keepers.

-FFX-2-

Paine had dismissed Becklam who was all too willing to wonder about elsewhere, in order to find the person she was looking for the most. Baralai had just departed from some women that were in the Crusader Army that had been invited for their dedication when Paine casually approached. She wore a mesh design of a little black cocktail dress mixed with a black komo embroidered with a red, fiery dragon. Checking for suspicious people, who may tattle, they relaxed. "Having fun?" she asked.

"About as much as organizing scrolls in the library," Baralai quipped. He was in his ceremonial high priest garb. Heavy robes decorated in light and dark greens as boarders to the stark whiteness of the attire. "How about you?"

Paine shrugged her shoulders, looking down momentarily before finding something else to talk about. Having spotted the Al Bhed princess with her "prince" on the dance floor alone, Paine snorted at the scene playing out in the middle of the dance floor. Baralai also caught the couple enjoying themselves out there as well, responding to their uncomfortably close dancing with a role of his eyes. "They're something else," she remarked; amazed by their topsy-turvy relationship and the boundaries they too often pushed.

"Gippal is quite the charmer. Always has been," Baralai said, his voice sounding slightly bitter. Paine, Gippal, Baralai, had been friends since they were little because of their parents having to meet so much for peace conventions held in Luca. So, they knew all about each other's good points and bad points all too well.

"You know, that charm will eventually bite him in the ass. Not to mention, Rikku has him wrapped around her little pinky. A player beat by his own game." Baralai wanted to contest that theory, feeling it may be the other way around, but Paine was good at making a point to be right. So, given it wasn't very important, the priest let it go.

"Where's Becklam?" he inquired as subtly as possible.

"Sucking up to my parents," she seethed. Baralai discreetly grabbed her hand and squeezed it, letting the woman he cared for deeply know that he was there for her.

"Come, I think the balcony is being given no attention, it will give us some added privacy," he told Paine, pulling her away from the party. As they passed, Paine recognized two of the attendees, Brother and Buddy, hanging by the food and talking. One of them seemed to be very high strung, using his hands to emphasize whatever he was trying to convince the other of doing.

-FFX-2-

"Fa naymmo cruimt pa eh drana? E lyh'd ajah caa dras eh dryd sup, " (We really should be in there? I can't even see them in that mob) Buddy panicked. Swaying from side to side, the navigator by trade couldn't find their charge they were especially assigned by Cid to watch.

"Fa'na veha. E's cina Rikku femm paryja. Oui funno duu silr," (We're fine. I'm sure Rikku will behave. You worry too much) Brother said nonchalantly, picking at the hors d'oeuvres set out for the guests.

"Ev Cid vehtc uid yhodrehk, yht E sayh _yhodrehk_, fahd uh padfaah druca dfu, fa'na kuehk du pa tayt sayd. Yht funca, fa fuh'd pa ymmufat du lybdyeh dryd bnuzald," (If Cid finds out anything, and I mean _anything_, went on between those two, we're going to be dead meat. And worse, we won't be allowed to captain that project) Buddy complained, his voice getting louder.

"Namyq," (Relax) Brother said, eyeing up some of the delicious looking food. He was starving.

"E ryda draca drehkc." (I hate these things) Buddy crossed his arms over his chest, disgusted with his friend. He peered over the dance floor, but still no sign of the couple. This was bad, very bad.

"E ghuf, drao'na cu punehk. Sicel ec paddan drec oayn, druikr," (I know, they're so boring. Music is better this year, though) Brother commented. Buddy just screwed his eyebrows together, astonished by how laid-back Brother was being.

"Ed'c zicd duu banvald - hudrehk ec drec banvald fedruid cusadrehk jema cdaanehk. Kejac sa dra lnaabc drec bmyla ed," (It's just too perfect - nothing is this perfect without something vile steering it. Gives me the creeps this place) Buddy shared, the chilling feeling of the temple and Bevelle, itself, not leaving his body in the least.

"Fryd?" (What) Brother asked, his mouth full of food to the point that crumbs were falling like rain.

"Hajan seht," (Never mind) Buddy sighed, shaking his head in defeat.

-FFX-2-

Donna was nothing but an image she created. Self appointed and self absorbed, she was the island representative of Kilika Island. Dazzling the party in a red low cut dress that swished around her as she walked, she stood with a look to kill, searching for something to dig her claws into. She had been lingering on the outskirts of the party, tired of listening to dignitaries boast of their contributions to society. It was then that her eyes found the naïve ambassador, better known as Braska's daughter – Yuna. She seemed to be sneaking off. Leaving out of a less populated archway, Yuna was not stopped or eyed up for her odd behavior. Donna would follow her, if nothing else, to watch the young woman's utter embarrassment when she was rebuked for leaving the ball to go into a forbidden area.

However, as Donna moved to pursue Yuna, a large bulk-ish man, a guard for the temple in Kilka, and on occasion, a bodyguard to the high summoner's daughter, stood in front of her. "Hi, I'm Bartello and I think that the dress you have is very pretty. Would you please give me the honor of a dance?" Of course, her irritation was pushed aside as she realized the women surrounding them seemed to be entranced by his muscular build. Cutting him down was a waste as she couldn't find Yuna at this point if she tried. Accepting his offer would anger the other women, so why not? He wasn't the most articulate, but he had the build, and looks counted for everything, didn't they?

-FFX-2

Yuna slowly turned into the corridor that she thought she had seen him disappear down. They were in the main entrance gates, on the opposite end of the temple where the public normally enters to speak with a priest or priestess. _There!_ The boy was standing on the lift that brought people to the upper chambers where all the rooms for the New Yevon Council held its meetings. Yet, the boy didn't rise but descended into the smog and depth unknown.

Yuna raced to the edge to see if the boy was okay. Had he fallen to his death? The elevator must have lost power. Seconds later, it returned empty, no power loss, it was an actual destination. "A secret level," she whispered. Looking around, she took a deep breath and stepped on the platform. She needed to find that boy.

The bottom level was a maze of different pathways, but she didn't worry as the strange, hooded boy waved than ran down a long sloped ramp and up another, around the corner to where it led to a t-shaped crossroads, taking the path to the right, led Yuna into a stone archway.

She stopped for a few seconds, huffing and puffing from chasing him. "Little boy, please, I beg you, stop. You and I are not supposed to be here." She hoped that if she were discovered the guards or whomever would be understanding.

As she entered the small room and then entered another stone corridor she saw a light. Someone was down there. "Hello! My name is Yuna, I am High Summoner Braska's daughter!" While she was opposed to name dropping, she was scared out of her mind. She had no clue where she was. Even so, no one answered. Inching ever so closer, she repeated herself, but still no answer. Finally, the young half Al Bhed and half Yevonite decided to confront the person.

"Ti!" she gasped, seeing his body laying on the cold floor as she came around the corner. She ran up to the cage and touched his hand through the bars. "Ti!"

He was warm, but it was evident he had been in some type of brutal fight and his body looked frail and unkempt. "Ti, please answer me." Tears began to well in her eyes and the truth turned grim. If she hadn't closed her eyes, she would have seen the glow of white that clung to his body.

-FFX-2-

A warm glow of pale light tingled and pulled at his conscious. He felt stronger in health, but his stomach begged to differ. An odd squeal cut through his blurred vision as he looked up. It was the Yevonite he met at Luca. The one who pretty much sentenced him to this 'place of no return.'

As much as his resentment for her boiled within him, he strained, "Yu . . . na?" Her angelic bi-colored eyes exploding with worry shimmered in the wetness of her tears. He struggled to sit up, and was surprised when no pain seared through him from the inside out. No broken bones and bruises. Yuna was breathing heavy and looked slightly tired. But why, he wasn't sure.

"What – how did you get down here?" he asked.

"I followed a little boy down here. You probably didn't see him . . . He must have turned back and I hadn't realized it. But I'm glad I didn't stop following him or I wouldn't have found you. Are you okay?"

"I've been better," he joked, he couldn't help it, he liked making her smile.

Yuna ran her eyes over the bars that fixed him in the cell. "What happened? I thought you were supposed to be tried. I can't believe they sentenced you down here for such a petty crime."

"What trial? I was automatically thrown in here!" he coughed. His stomach growled angrily, almost distraught for not having been introduced. Tidus grabbed his stomach, urging it to settle down.

He looked more lively, but without a doubt they had neglected to feed him. They were torturing him! "I will see my father gets you out." She stood to check again for maybe some food, keys, and blankets, but nothing was laid out.

Tidus laughed until it hurt. "Great, well tell daddy to bury me out to sea when he finds me."

Yuna's face scrunched up in confusion, "My father _will_ help you."

"Because he's done such a grand job already," he scoffed, waving his hand out, showing off his accommodations. "Well, really that was all you, wasn't it?" he asked with an edge to his voice.

Yuna stepped back, shocked by the jab. _Okay, that stung, but I deserve that, I guess. If I had spoken up . . . _Her thoughts trailed off as looked into the eyes of the young man trapped behind bars. "I'm sorry," she said earnestly, "I will tell my father, wait here." She moved to leave when he stopped her again.

"Of course, you have to ask mommy and daddy. I forgot. Well, I'll be right here. Take your time, please don't rush on my account." Tidus heaved himself to stand and almost collapsed. It had been awhile since he had stood up on his own accord. He looked at her. She was infuriated. Her soft hands balled into fists.

"I said I was sorry. I am going to fix this. I am _trying_ to help you!" she hollered. "I have to get help in order to do that. What else do you expect me to do?" Tidus nodded his head, as if he was understood her reasoning perfectly.

"No, it's just given who you are I just thought . . . but obviously that is just some fake title to make daddy's little girl feel important. Sorry, my bad," he retorted, leaning against the wall.

Yuna stood there a moment, reeling in an unbridled fury at his gale to give her flack for doing the right thing and asking for help from her parents. _What else am I supposed to do? I – I, _she couldn't think of a defending answer. He was right to some degree. In the future, as an ambassador, she might not have time to get help when things got sticky. She would have to do things on her own. "How would I even get you out? There's no key," she said plaintively.

Tidus was surprised his guilt trip worked, but something struck him close to his heart and he knew it was more than an injury. He had just manipulated her like her parents and everyone else did. But he was too close to earning his freedom to backtrack now.

"That necklace will work. Bend down," he commanded, sinking lower to be even with her. She did as he said. "Now use that end to put in here, and here, take that pin in your hair. That goes in there." Yuna did as she was told, trying her best to free the blitz ball player.

"It's not working," she cried out. He frowned and took her hands, standing again to see better. Working together, they finagled the lock and . . . he was free!

Tidus fell forward as the door he used to lean against swung open. Yuan barely stopped his fall, haphazardly supporting him and herself. "Thanks," he whispered.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" a guard yelled.

_Uh-oh_, thought Yuna as the armed Yevon soldiers raced to apprehend them.

~ End Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

January 18, 2013

Chapter 6: The Race for Freedom

The guards rushed towards Tidus and Yuna, their clubs at the ready in case the two decided to put up a fight. Tidus pushed Yuna hard into the wall, letting the guards fly passed them. Making a mad dash for the exit, the two were able to close the chamber doors behind them, locking the guards inside. But their celebration would have to wait. On the other side, Tidus easily heard the soldiers calling for backup.

Grabbing the young ambassador's hand, he dragged her into the lighted corridors that led back to the surface. They had to move quickly, the translucent walls provided no place to hide if need be. His lungs struggled to breath and muscles pulsated from the lack of use, breathing laboriously, he continued to move up the steep inclined pathways.

The elevator grumbled as it descended to the lower levels of the temple. Glancing over, Tidus caught Yuna's peach colored skin pale suddenly. Looking behind them, he also saw what she had. Guards, at least four or five of them, crammed onto the transporter. He thought of doubling back to the chambers, maybe a secondary exit laid in waiting, but it was unnecessary as the two guards from before had freed themselves. Surrounded by the Yevonites, Yuna and Tidus backed up to a ledge with a drop that had seemingly no end. Complete and utter darkness.

"What do we do now?" she asked. They were holding hands. Tidus felt Yuna's hands break out into a cold sweat. He looked down thinking about their next move. _It's take the plunge or be thrown into that cell again._

"Let's go," he commanded. She yanked his arm hard, surprising him with her strength. "What are you doing?" He could already tell what her answer was by the horror in her eyes as she shivered with fear. "If we don't jump they'll throw me back into that cell and probably you too." The elevator was creaking to a stop; however, that didn't stop some of the more impatient guards from vaulting over the transporter rail and onto the floor.

"Maybe if . . ."

"There's no time!" He took her relaxation and distractedness to tug her along with him. Her screams echoed until they were just whispers.

-FFX-2-

They were swallowed whole by a mess of murky, thick water that felt gooey and sludge-like. Tidus was the first to surface after having taken that frightful plunge. Yuna came up next, gasping for air. "Where are we?" she asked, but the darkness was so overwhelming, not even the hand she held in front of her was recognizable.

"I guess we're in the lower chamber of the temple, the old waterways perhaps," he answered. Yuna stammered, trying to line up her thoughts, but Tidus gave her no time. "Can you conjure some light?"

Yuna glared, not that it did much. "No," she said, almost in a pleading groan. "I'm not that skilled to just hold fire in my hand, I would have to physically light something . . . something dry." Tidus growled, this wasn't how he had planned to leave Bevelle. He was growing worried, Yuna's breathing was becoming increasingly raspier and raspier, she was losing strength and Tidus didn't have the power to carry her.

"Do you have anything we can use?" His tools had been taken away weeks ago and probably sold. He was empty of things to offer to get them out.

"I, uh, yes!" A bright flash flickered several times before bringing day to the darkness of the tunnel they were residing in. It was a very small marine excavation hand light. Where Yuna had retrieved it, Tidus didn't want to know, but he was very grateful. With the added ability to see, Tidus had realized he was right about where they had landed. "Oh no! It only has a little battery left."

"We'll have to take a chance and move on. We can't stay here any longer." His body shivered at the thought, the water dropping in temperature the longer they continued to bob in the darkness.

"No, no, no. We have taken enough chances already and look where we are! We will stay here until help arrives. I _will_ straighten things out." Tidus rolled his eyes, already imagining his and Yuna's imprisonment. No, he couldn't have that. Not again.

"_If_ they find us," he retorted. "We really need to try and find an escape," he insisted. "Half charged or not, it's better than trying to survive here and having the battery to completely die while we wait for help to come."

Yuna nodded. "But, once we dive under, who knows how long the travel might be. We might drown before we are able to be free again." This wasn't about getting caught, Tidus finally understood. It was more than that. She was a weak swimmer and scared out of her mind. She was feigning her rationalities of being rescued in order to hid the bigger issue – her fear of drowning in some dark, forgotten water tunnel.

He quickly rummaged in one of his pockets, finding his Abes necklace. The trinket that hung from the heavy silver chain represented his home, Zanarkand. The charm was shaped in the form of his team's logo. It was heavy and sturdy, easily workable for his plan. It was one of the few things that the Bevelle soldiers didn't take from him, and that was primarily because he hid it inside his mouth. He wrapped the chain around one his and her wrists, tightly. "There, now we won't be separated and I promise, I give you my word, I won't let us drown down here, " seeing her face, he corrected himself, "anywhere."

Relenting from her stand on the situation, she sucked in as deep a breath as she could and submerged herself underwater with the man she had only spoken to twice in her life.

-FFX-2-

Behind iron bars, Tidus almost believed everything had been a dream, except he was sopping wet and the High Summoner's daughter was right by his side. They had reached a spot for air, a sewage drain for the streets of Bevelle. Through the bars they saw the long road that led to the temple that New Yevon was housed in. "Wouldn't happen to have another gizmo that could help us somehow?" Tidus asked, looking at her expectantly.

Yuna shook her head, too busy catching her breath. Tidus undid his makeshift handcuffs so that he could put his arm around her waist to prop her up as she slowly came to; having _nearly_ drowned. She didn't, but at one point even the blitzer was beginning to question his ability to keep his promise to her. As he patiently waited for her to settle down, he was suddenly aware that the marine flashlight had died in the meantime. Discarding the tool in the water, he maneuvered himself to better prop Yuna up.

-FFX-2-

Tidus pushed against the grate, throwing his shoulder into it, which only resulted in having a sore shoulder. "There has to be another way out." He looked down the drain system; yet, every filter of light that he spotted was guaranteed to house a similar barrier. They could swim the way they came, but that too, seemed to be just outside the realm of possibility given Yuna's current condition.

"Let's just call for help, there are always priests and priestesses that are walking the roadway," she suggested. Before Tidus could warn her against it, she was hollering for help. Immediately a priestess was crouched down inspecting all the noise.

"Please help us! We're stuck in here," Yuna cried out. Her hands clasped around the rungs, a sad depiction of an ambassador looking up at the middle-aged woman.

"How did you get in there?" the woman asked, "Are you a party-goer?"

"No!" Tidus cut in. "We were working on the drains when we had an onsite accident."

"I'll go get a guard to help you." She hurried off away from their little view that the grate provided.

"Why did you lie?" Yuna queried, looking a little annoyed.

"_I _ didn't. I wasn't a party-goer. I'm a captive." Looking at her increasing agitation, he continued, "I know it's still a lie, but she wouldn't have helped us if I had told the truth, and your truth would have gotten daddy and everyone else involved."

They stopped talking as they heard a parade of footsteps. The blitzer held his breath, praying she hadn't alarmed everyone of their breakout. Luckily, she hadn't, just a handful of guards who must have been oblivious to the escape.

As the bars were removed, Tidus and Yuna climbed out together, looking worse for wear. The priests and priestesses were very attentive, inspecting them for any serious injuries other than Yuna's embarrassment of her appearance. "I can't believe you were repairing the drain," a priest voiced, looking at the torn and tattered ball gown of Yuna's.

"That's because they weren't." A captain and several of his subordinates had appeared, the priestess who had called for search for help was standing worriedly behind him. "They're fugitives, recently escaped from prison." A resounding gasp rippled through attendants as they quickly backed away from the two. An impatient guard attacked with his sword, but was caught off guard and relinquished of his weapon. Tidus moved behind Yuna, positioning the blade at her throat.

"No one move! Throw your weapons in the side water trench and lay on the floor." Immediate recognition that the captive wasn't a fugitive but the High Summoner's daughter, they obeyed all of the requests made. Tidus, with Yuna in tow, boarded a transport to take them to the edge of the city.

-FFX-2-

Yuna was heaving, near hyperventilating. She had been shaking with fear when Tidus realized she was truly afraid for her life. For some reason, this notion bothered him that she would believe he would have hurt her after all this.

They were at the edge of the city, only a few dirt roads and some scattered homes lay between them and the city crossroads that led to Macalania Woods, the Calm Lands, or the springs. Beyond that was the Guadosalam, the Guado's home and Seymour's birth place.

Taking the sword away, he looked at her sheepishly. She was watching him like an animal does when face to face with its predator, backing away, she circled around him.

"Hey . . . I'm sorry. I . . . just didn't . . . I just didn't want to go back." He was scratching the back of his neck with his free hand, looking at the ground with shame. "Listen, if you stay here they'll find you. You can tell them I forced you to –"

"No! I-I should come with you." Tidus looked at her like she was crazy. "I can be used as leverage in case you come across anymore guards. She was straightening the tattered remains of her gown, her make-up smeared down her face.

He didn't believe he would meet many guards on the outskirts of the city or that he couldn't avoid them, but if she was willingly to help him out a little longer than what could it hurt?

"Oh, okay, well than, we better get going." He took her hand and they began to take off again toward the crossroads.

-FFX-2-

The party had come to a complete standstill when the guards had burst in the ballroom to find the High Summoner. While it wasn't really any of the patrons' business, eavesdroppers quickly spread word about what the guards were conversing with Braska about.

A small group met the priests and priestesses that had helped Tidus and Yuna from the drainage grate. As crossed as Braska was with their naïve helping, he couldn't belittle their open mindedness to help anyone. It was that notion that really amplified New Yevon in the people's minds.

"Lord Braska, I am deeply sorry," the most senior ranking priest said, prostrating himself in front of Braska. "We did not know he was a prisoner until the guards had arrived." The elderly man was crumpling under the weight of his faulty judgment, tears were strewing down his face.

"I am not condoning your well wishes to help all that are in need. In fact, you saved her without knowing it. All the priests and priestesses murmured to each other at his words. "You made us aware that she had been taken. Your part in this has been filled and done." He smiled warmly and was returned with a brighter smile at the gratitude and sparing of the priest's life.

Braska turned to Seymour, remembering he had tried the young man in front of the council. "Where was this man being held that Yuna was able to cross his path?"

Seymour's one eyebrow twitched for a second. "Where all the captives that have been found guilty are held, my lord. I have been made aware that he must have broken free prior to meeting her."

"That makes more sense. Because the containment halls are across the city, away from everyone . . . but then why here?" Braska was in good assurance that his daughter would never willingly help a criminal escape, but his appearance at the temple was madness.

"But to avenge his sentencing, of course. I am the one who took responsibility to see he is given the justice he deserved and so he probably wanted to _repay_ me for my services."

Braska nodded despite the sour feeling that he was missing something. He asked no more questions, even if more were mounting. If there was a weak link somewhere amidst the chain of information asking more questions would do no good.

-FFX-2-

Rikku, Paine, Baralai, and Gippal hung back and looked around at the bars that had been removed from the broken sewage system and waterway lining.

"What's up?" Rikku asked Gippal.

"It doesn't make sense," Paine answered for him. "Yuna isn't one to disobey orders. It doesn't make sense that she would just leave the ballroom without reason or permission."

"I just hope she's okay," Rikku said, worried that her cousin, who was so fragile, was in grave danger.

Baralai was on all fours looking at the sewage drain tunnel. Black as black could be even in the day, he couldn't see to where it mght have led. "Where were they going or had been that they wound up here?"

"I'll go check!" Rikku was already bending down to unloosen her heels when Paine put a hand on her shoulder to stop. The evidence of their absence would bring more trouble than they all needed right then. In spite of their golden opportunity to find out where they had been, they had to go back. Even though they all understood that before the party was over the grate would be fixed. Gippal and Baralai agreed with Paine's logic. Rikku growled low in her throat and was surprised by Gippal lightly squeezing her hand as they walked back to the party.

Paine and Baralai were out of ear shot when Gippal murmured, "I know you want to find her right now, but it's too risky. Paine's right. But . . ."

"But what?" Rikku asked a little louder than expected as the two in front looked back momentarily at them. Baralai and Gippal had served with Paine for a short term in the Crusader Army. Their parents thought it would be good to see how their front line of protection worked. In that time, the trio were grouped together for missions, along with another man that Rikku had yet to meet. Nonetheless, they had grown close as friends and were made to lean on and trust each other. So, when odd or dangerous situations came up, they were in sync, which resulted in the Al Bhed Princess feeling a little left out.

"E'ja sad – ir, lnuccat dryd pmedwan'c bydr. De, E drehg rec hysa fyc. Ra zicd tuach'd caas mega dra rucdyka doba. Cusadrehk tuach'd vaam nekrd. (I've met – uh, crossed that blitzer's path. Ti, I think his name was. He just doesn't seem like the hostage type. Something doesn't feel right)"

"Oui drehg dra Oajuhedac yna moehk (You think the Yevonites are lying)?" Rikku accused, eyes wide with alarm.

"E tuh'd drehg draen crynehk ajanodrehk, mad'c bid ed dryd fyo (I don't think their sharing everything, let's put it that way)," he offered. Gippal stopped talking as they were re-entering the temple towards the party. It was an awkward restart to the festivities, but everything soon was on its way again and people were enjoying themselves.

-FFX-2-

There was a briskness about the air and jovial happiness about the sky as the sun began to set. Tidus realized it was the first time in months that he had seen the outside world. Never would he take it for granted again.

Standing on the outskirts of Bevelle, Tidus addressed Yuna, "Say good-bye, princess. This will probably be the last time you see this place." The city was so far away, it looked untouchable. Looking at the city she called 'home sweet home' for so long, Yuna realized she was gifted with her wish . . . freedom.

The young woman breathed in the remains of the familiar smells of her home before joining her friend on their way to the crossroads.

-FFX-2-

Baralai was traveling back to his quarters after the party when voices from the main hall of the temple of Yevon were heard. Normally, he would have walked the streets, but wanting some extra moments with Paine, they had stole away to the more deserted parts of the Yevon temple.

"Kinoc, will you _please_ cut to the chase. I am busy having to put together a bounty party to fetch the prisoner that escaped," Seymour seethed.

"The _project,_ my lord" Kinoc snarled, "in your father's journals, he notes that _it_ needs an operator." The two Yevon maestors were in a very heated discussion over something. Baralai remembered feeling great remorse when Maestor Jyscal died of a rabid and unexpected fiend surge at Guadosalam. And despite the wonderful response Seymour received from all of Yevon and New Yevon members, Baralai lacked their enthusiasm for the half-Guado half-human maestor.

Baralai was tucked behind a large pillar, listening as best he could. Seymour's eloquence was so polished, it almost felt forced. It was not unknown among New Yevon that Seymour was in line for being the grand maestor one day, but with the shake-up of Yevon about a decade ago, Mika refused to relinquish his hold on his position. The gentle, humble, and ambling old man gave off the embodiment of trust and civility. Seymour didn't compare in Baralai's comparison.

As they moved away, Baralai considered the importance of telling his father, but with no proof, he knew his accusations would be pushed aside. For now, he would have to settle for keeping a careful eye out for any peculiar behavior.

~ End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

January 1, 2015

Chapter 7: Where are you running?

Tidus stopped first, kicking up some dust. The debris scattered into a glittery cloud, tiny flecks of snow, a pillow-like shimmering expanse. The upbeat blitz ball player was hunched over, huffing and puffing, exasperated from his escape. Yuna was also desperate for air. Even though they hadn't encountered one guard, the two hightailed it as quickly as possible through the rest of Bevelle and into the deep woods of Macalania. With the need for summoning gone and Sin dead, it was imagined the forest would have died, but in spite of all the logic, the luminescent woods still glimmered as the rays from the sun spotted through the tall, frigid trees.

"Do . . . you think . . . we're clear?" she asked. Her hand rested over her heart, as if to stop it from exploding.

His blonde locks were saturated with sweat and laid flat to his head. "Yeah, I think we're deep enough to relax."

Yuna, former ambassador-in-training (as she was sure she was no longer a candidate for that position) found a gratifying chair in a frosted boulder; her cheeks prickled with redness. Yuna, after some deep contemplation, ripped some of the designer dress she had worn and covered her sore and tender feet. She had given up the remnants of her heels at the bridge and thrown them over the side as to leave no trail. She looked for her companion and was shocked to see he had disappeared. Momentarily frightened by the prospect of having been abandoned she quickly stood and searched for him. She was seconds shy of screaming, possibly blowing any secrecy they had created when she finally spotted him near a spring of some sort.

She slowly sauntered over to the spot. He was gazing at all the crystallized orbs gathered and bunched together in the old tree. "Wow," he breathed. "Come on, let's take a dip and wash off some of the dirt." He was already wading in the water, knee deep when he was jolted by her grabbing him.

"We should go." She spoke so softly that it took him a minute to understand what she had said.

"Why?" he asked, his pleading tone saying it all.

"We are deep in Guado lands." He continued to stare, evidently not clear about what she had been alluding to. "I'm sure word has gotten around of our escape. If we're spotted . . ."

Tidus didn't need to hear more, he started to clamber back onto dry land, but as he did he stumbled. Yuna put her arms out to catch him, while at the same time, he reached out to her, or did he? Yuna pushed the thought aside, her attention back on steadying his weak body. His sunken and hollow eyes found hers. _He won't last for much longer_, she thought. Knowing they were pressed for time she supported him as they started for the only place they knew they could hide. The Calm Lands.

-FFX2-

Since the defeat of Sin, the Calm Lands had flourished with merchants, gambling, and sphere hunters. Most of the different sphere hunting groups had some type of post settled on the expansive grassland. The largest sphere hunting group, whose headquarters was located there, was the Syndicate. Very resourceful in their operations, they were also known for their scrupulous ways of doing anything necessary to achieve their goals. And while the ideals of sphere hunting were altruistic when it started, most nowadays, it was only for two things: money and power.

Trying to look inconspicuous, Yuna was appreciative of the high activity of evening gambling and shows. Most everyone was too preoccupied to even glance their way. Traveling to the center of the Calm Lands, Yuna eased Tidus down against some crates that were behind the historic market that had been a point of rest for Summoners on their pilgrimages.

Yuna slid down beside him, suddenly very aware they had no money to buy anything. As if rubbing it in, her stomach growled loudly. Fingering her necklace, she had an epiphany.

-FFX-2-

"Are you sure you want to sell this?" the old woman asked. Yuna watched the frail fingers of the merchant run over the large stones of the necklace that once belonged to her mother's mother.

"Yes," she answered quickly, fearing that she would lose her resolve.

Returning to the beaten up blitzer she applied the recently purchased salves and helped him drink the elixirs necessary to help him heal. Her stomach growled again, resulting in Yuna rolling her eyes. Sifting through the coin pouch, she counted with sorrowful eyes the gil she had received for her trade.

"You didn't have to do that," he croaked. The half Al Bhed half Yevonite gasped, unaware he had still been conscious enough to hear the exchange happen. "I would have borrowed what we needed," he laughed, coughing a little.

"That would have drawn more attention to us." In spite her fugitive status, she didn't want to break any more laws.

Slowly, Tidus came around, the intensity of the sun subsiding. "Not as long as I didn't get caught." He coughed painfully, before moving on."How much do we have?"

"About 500 gil." Yuna answered, feeling proud for her gain.

"That's not a lot." He cut down. "We first need to get some clothes." Her stomach growling, Tidus laughed. "Sorry, but eating will have to wait. Like you said, word is working around and will soon catch u with us here. We need disguises."

-FFX-2-

Tidus was searching for Yuna when a light tap on his shoulder startled him. He whipped around, staggering slightly as he wasn't fully recovered from his weakness, and quickly started to articulate in Al Bhed that he wasn't a shop keep. "Ti, it's me!" she squealed, completely enthralled that her disguise had worked.

"Wow, Yuna, I'm impressed. Just remember that if you're going to pose as an Al Bhed, you'll have to speak in their tongue only. Can you do that?" He was truly astonished by her transformation, but worried her mannerism wouldn't reflect the dress she had chosen as a disguise.

"No problem – I mean, hu bnupmas (no problem)." She laughed and then escorted Tidus to the cashier. They paid for their clothing, a little more than desired, but it was necessary to help aid in their keeping safe.

-FFX-2-

They soon arrived at the inn that Tidus had located within their price range. Sitting on the soft bed, she watched Tidus dash about in search for a place to hide the bowl of fruit courtesy of the inn's hospitality. While she wasn't in complete agreement about his spending so much on the room, Tidus assured her it was necessary. After finding a place to hide the food, he left the room and returned moments later with the manager that was stationed that night. "See, no fruit. I mean, I don't care, but you know, the girlfriend likes her citrus, and I ain't going to argue if I want what I want." Tidus had his back turned to Yuna, but the manager's face suddenly lit up and a form of understanding came from him. He left and then shortly returned with another bowl with fruits and chocolates. Shaking hands, he passed Tidus some thin, small box, winking at him before leaving.

Yuna narrowed her eyes at Tidus, clearly not happy with his conning the inn manager. "Relax, I did that so we could eat. I mean, it was the best deal, soft bed and food in our budget. You're hungry right?" he asked, spreading his arms out for emphasis. He flopped on the bed, still carrying the box in his hand, which Yuna quickly identified as protection if they were looking to have sex. Turning pale at the thought, her faced matched the color of the egg shell lampshade coverings. Tidus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you . . . Oh, no worries," he appeased, tossing the box in the trash. "I'm not going to ask favors from someone who saved my life. If anyone is doing favors for anyone, it would be me."

Yuna's mouth hung open, surprised by the vulgar implications, but given his position in life, she surmised it wasn't outlandish to believe the way he sometimes talked. Though, something about his concern for others made her believe he was above that all. She moved to the bowl of fruit on the small table provided for dinning in. "Hey, careful eating. Don't gorge as we need something for breakfast and I'm not sharing."

He said the last part with a laugh and Yuna was sure he was joking, but still . . . She deliberated waiting until morning to keep eating, but overcome momentarily from dizziness, she reconsidered. Tidus came up behind and placed a delicate hand on her shoulder. "Eat."

He made his way back to the bed as Yuna picked gingerly at the fruit. After deciding she had eaten enough to sleep well, she was jolted to full attentiveness when it occurred to her that there was only one bed. One bed and two of them. Tidus was asleep, or so it appeared, but in the back of her mind, roamed the feeling that he was really feigning rest and just waiting for her to join him for who knew what. So, pacing up and down a few times, she stopped. It would be silly to render herself to the floor when there was room enough for two. Yet, she had never shared a bed with anyone other than her parents when she was little girl during stormy nights. However, she knew that sleeping on the floor only would supply the blonde with ammunition to make fun of her. Part of her knew he wouldn't do that, but the ugly voice inside her said otherwise, and her sleeping on the floor would only prove that she was not able to take care of herself.

_I can do this, I can sleep in the bed and it will be fine. _

-FFX-2-

The half Al Bhed half Yevonite's eyes flickered, the sun illuminating the room they had paid for, the different earth tones flourishing under the new light. Scanning the room, Yuna was semi-surprised to see Tidus sitting on the bench by the window looking out. _What if someone sees us?_ Tidus caught her stare and snickered. She wasn't sure when he had decided to half undress, his undershirt, long sleeved shirt, bands, and vest discard on a chair. His tan skinned rendered red tones, almost setting his skin ablaze under the sun's rays. He sighed before speaking. "I'm surprised you wore that all?"

Yuna perked up, having woken up suddenly to a flurry of different forms of embarrassment. Had he known that she was too modest to sleep next to him in just her under layer of clothing or that she was very thirsty and felt she had eaten cotton? Did he know she was secretly panicking because she felt stupid?

"We should probably get going." He was no longer watching her, instead he was staring out the window, the streets full of noisy insects playing their music as loudly as ever.

"Wh-why?" It was silly to move, she thought.

Tidus pulled at his suspenders and secured them tightly. "The banks won't open until later this morning and by now, all the dealers have gone to bed, exhausted from being stationed at the gambling arenas all night. It will be a perfect time to grab some coins." The room was silent, even the bugs humming and chirping outside in the first glimmers of sun seemed suddenly aware of their commotion and were quiet. "What?"

"You want us to steal?"

"It isn't like they will truly be hurting if they're missing some money."

"I don't like the idea. We're not common criminals." Yuna stomped her foot softly on the carpet trying to make a point.

"You're kidding right?" Tidus moved, but as he did, Yuna crossed her arms over her chest. His charm was hampered with his inability to see her eye to eye, soften her with his trained puppy-dog face. "Then how do you expect us to survive?"

-FFX-2-

It was mid-afternoon when Tidus and Yuna arrived outside the little hole in the wall, literally. An awning had been jimmy-rigged to the outside of cave entrance that supposedly housed "extraordinary fiends."

It had taken some finagling, but Tidus and Yuna were soon being given the grand tour. Halfway through, Tidus felt fatigue setting in, the smell of gasses they used to sedate the fiends suffocated his nostrils. Weary that most of the host's main profits were pick pocketing, his fingers continuously twitched, checking nothing had been stolen. The blitz ball player moved to the front toward the brisk canyon air. Almost at the entrance, a firmly planted hand stopped him whisking him back to the small table that served as a counter. Claiming to be owed a fee for the tour, Tidus was about to tell the gentleman off when Yuna pointed to a sign.

'Help wanted'

He never asked if it was dumb luck or some impetuous need to do dangerous things, but Tidus soon found the man questioning her about her desire to hunt fiends. Rare. Dangerous. Fiends.

"You don't look like hunters. You don't even have weapons." He spat, pointing at Yuna. His yellow teeth refracting the dim candle glow. Tidus was disgusted by the man's appearance. Before Tidus could create an excuse for their ill equipped attire, despite Tidus still carrying the sword from the Bevelle guard, he was beat by Yuna.

"If you lend us some gear, we will bring you the most rare and dangerous beast." He wanted very much to believe her earnest plea was the guise of some con to procure some weapons to later pawn, but no. She was being completely sincere and he believed her. They both did.

-FFX-2-

"The man said this cave houses some of the most dangerous fiends in the world." Tidus eyed the cave mouth, a black hole of nothingness – no – a den of lost spirits . . . angry spirits.

"Perhaps we should start off with something . . ." Shooting her a weary glance, "more profitable."

"More my speed," she commented, arching her eyebrow. She knew very well her skills in combat were not the best, but she had grown so much having been with the Al Bhed. "I just may surprise you."

They carefully navigated themselves through the cave until they came to a fork. "Where should we go?"

"Me?" Tidus squeaked. "If you recall, this was your idea."

Yuna pouted for moment before caving in. "Fine, let's go right."

The two moved on with their quest to capture some fiends. "This is stupid. Who voluntarily brings a bunch of fiends together." Tidus gesticulated wildly, noting that they still hadn't found one fiend.

"It's more depressing and cruel than silly." Yuna looked down, not paying any regard to the damp and dark environment she was strolling through.

Tidus stopped walking. "How is fiend hunting depressing?" he remarked. Clearly she hadn't explained herself very well.

"Fiends are nothing but unsent in pain and blindly angry at the living. Spirits aimlessly wondering, unable to join their family members in peace. Then to be locked up for some form of entertainment . . . I don't know. It seems unfair." Yuna huffed and stopped pointing to a the wall of rock ahead. "Dead end."

_Wow, I never thought about the fiends – I mean, unsent. It kind of is cruel to use them like cheap toys to not care much about. They were people too, at one time, anyway. _Tidus thought, scratching the back of his head."What?"

"I said, 'what now?' We hit a dead-end and no fiends." Yuna waited for Tidus to reply, looking a little peeved for having been ignored.

"Um, well, let's check out the other part of the fork." Yuna nodded and they started back.

They had been making small talk, each praying they wouldn't return empty handed. As if heard by Yevon, itself, the familiar tingle of fiend energy tickled the hairs on back of their necks.

A Haunt appeared behind them. His bony fingers reached out for them, missing them by mere inches.

"Whoa!" Tidus and Yuna jumped back, ready to battle. "Okay, this isn't _too_ bad." Apparently, Yevon has a poor sense of humor. Tidus slowly turned, two more Haunts arrived on the scene.

"What do we do?" Yuna panicked.

"We fight. We have no choice." These were no village fiends. Their overly large hands swiped at them again. Two missed Yuna, but one dug his sharp talons into her arm. The long sleeve jacket absorbed some of the attack, but the Yevonite-Al Bhed mix wilted. Kneeling on the ground, she moaned.

"Yuna?!" Tidus tried to inch toward her, jumping up high he slashed down at the creature in front of him. He missed, quickly dodging the counter attack. "Yuna, are you okay?"

"I feel weak." Finding some strength, she started to volley shots at the other two death eaters. Soon the rattling of bullets from her two pistols stopped. Yuna was kneeling again and the creatures were moving in for the final feeding of her life force.

"Yuna!" Tidus sprinted to her, spring boarding off of one creature he plunged his sword between the vertebra in its spine, succinctly killing it. Pyreflies dispersed and scattered. "One down, two to go."

Tidus could hear shuffling behind him, Yuna was trying to maneuver herself away, but reduced to crawling she wasn't creating enough distance between herself and the fiends.

Distracted, Tidus was lifted by his ankle. Hanging upside down, the he was "face to face" with the Haunt. The energy centered between its eyes, it was going to use its final strike and kill him. "Shit!"

Tidus tipped his head back and noticed the perfect alignment of the other. Wriggling, and with a quick slice, it released him. Luckily, the attack was too far along to stop, the shot was fired and the fiend pursuing Yuna was destroyed.

The landing was hard, and momentarily stunned the blitzer, leaving him defenseless. His sick sense kicking in, he could feel the fiend hovering over him. However, it never attacked. His vision coming back, he saw Yuna volley off some shots from the ground before finally absorbing the entity into the sphere.

Tidus suppressed the feeling of throwing up and helped Yuna to stand. The cavern continued for a little ways. Curiosity getting the better of them, they limped to the very end. A large circular emblem was embossed in the ground beneath them. A figure of a samurai and armored dog was chiseled into the stone. It had a gross crack running to center before spidering out.

Bending down to touch the stone plate, Yuna breathed, "This was the home of an aeon."

"This?!" Tidus retorted. "I guess he wasn't liked very much."

"Perhaps . . ." The sadness shown in the young woman's face ultimately decided it for Tidus. He needed to be a little more considerate of her unlimited compassion for everything.

"Come on, we need to get out of here, before we join the fiend family here." He helped her back up and they traveled back to the entrance. Some small squabbles with lower fiends were encountered, but in comparison they were a piece of cake.

-FFX-2-

"You have a Haunt in there! No way!"

"Hey, you didn't specify what type of rare dangerous fiends!" Tidus grabbed him by the collar and drew the sniveling man to him. "Either pay us or we release it in here." The little man gulped.

"Okay, okay." He started to piece coins out of his purse.

"More," Tidus demanded. Grumbling, the man did as such, and then told them to get out and to take their fiend with them.

"That's your property, now." Tidus walked away, tugging a surprised Yuna back. "He'll be fine." He told her once they were outside, the sun starting its sleep routine, preparing for the moon to take over. "Let's go."

"Where?" Yuna inquired, trailing behind him.

"First aid supplies to help you heal a little faster and then to visit a friend." Yuna nodded, her muscles twitching in pain. They started to walk back to the large center shop when he spoke up, "You were right," he began, "you did surprise me."

Even though, he didn't elaborate. Good or bad. She would take it and be proud of it.

~ End Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.**


End file.
